


Pokémon: Luce e Ombra

by Realuse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Aura Guardian Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Character Development, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Pocket Monsters: XY | Pokemon the Series: X & Y, Pokemon Journey, Post-Pokemon X & Y, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realuse/pseuds/Realuse
Summary: Un nuovo viaggio aspetta Ash Ketchum e Pikachu, stavolta in un'avventura intrapresa per riscoprire chi sono e i loro obbiettivi!Nella regione di Forsia intraprenderanno un viaggio per definire loro stessi. Vagando in un labirinto di dubbi e crescita, dovranno trovare la via per un futuro molto diverso da quello per cui avevano iniziato a viaggiare.Combatteranno per realizzare il loro sogni e ristabilire l'equilibrio tra luce e oscurità, accompagnati da nuove e vecchie conoscenze... tra cui qualcuno molto speciale.Amourshipping (AshxSerena)
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 3





	1. Ep 0A: Ricordando il passato! Una visita Sorprendente! (Parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Spazio d'autori:  
> Ciao a tutti! Noi siamo i Realuse: Un gruppo di persone che hanno deciso di creare una propria serie di fanfiction basate sull'anime Pokémon, principalmente per ignorare ciò che stanno facendo nell'anime Pokémon ad Ash e rendergli giustizia, rispettando il suo sviluppo e crescita come avrebbe voluto l'autore originale Shudo.  
> Questa fanfiction sarà principalmente amourshipping, vista la canonizzazione attraverso il bacio, le interviste agli autori e Pokénchi. Il nostro obbiettivo è di proseguire dove XY ci ha lasciati e concludere il viaggio di Ash, toccando uno sviluppo adeguato e riscoprendo cosa voglia dire "Maestro Pokémon" così come approfondire ogni aspetto del personaggio e di ciò che potrebbe presentargli la vita in futuro.  
> Questa fic sarà la prima di una lunga trilogia e introduzione/prequel al vero racconto finale delle avventure di Ash! Speriamo la apprezzerete!  
> In alcuni capitoli troverete delle fanart ad accompagnare la lettura!  
> Inoltre, se notate errori di battitura non esitate a farceli notare e noi correggeremo! Ci scusiamo se ne troverete!

_ll mondo Pokémon, un luogo abitato da umani e da creature fantastiche, tutte da scoprire. Ci sono Pokémon di tutti i tipi, di ogni colore, forma e carattere… alcuni più rari, altri più forti. E' proprio con questi amici che gli allenatori si sfidano tra di loro per competere per vari titoli. C'è chi preferisce fare scontri, chi gare, chi esibirsi…_

  


_E un ragazzo in particolare aspira al sogno di diventare Maestro Pokémon, viaggiando in lungo e in largo, conoscendo sempre più Pokémon e rendendoli suoi amici. Il suo nome è Ash Ketchum, allenatore proveniente da Biancavilla, il quale ha esplorato in diverse regioni sempre accompagnato dal suo migliore amico e fedele compagno: Pikachu._

  


_Ha salvato il mondo insieme ai suoi amici, reso speciali le vite di molti e contribuito a rendere il mondo un posto migliore, con la speranza di realizzare un giorno il suo sogno: diventare Maestro Pokémon._

_Ultimamente, però, il nostro eroe non sembra avere la grinta che lo ha sempre contraddistinto..._

  


L'umore con cui il ragazzo si era alzato dal letto non si abbinava di certo alla splendida e solare giornata. La preoccupazione principale era che ormai era più un'abitudine rispetto ad un occasione rara. Le sue giornate si erano fatte meccanose, un loop continuo tra il dormire e il passare il tempo con i suoi Pokémon al laboratorio.

"Ciao mamma..." sbadigliò lui salutando sua madre.

"Buongiorno tesoro! Dormito bene?” lo salutò sua madre, la signora Delia Ketchum.

"Abbastanza" rispose lui cercando di non preoccuparla. Per quanto riuscisse a dormire, il suo sonno non era sereno e finiva per svegliarsi come se non avesse chiuso occhio. Non poteva dirlo alla madre, ma nemmeno poteva affermare totalmente il contrario, se ne sarebbe di sicuro accorta.  
Nemmeno Pikachu pareva capace di tirarlo su da quello stato vuoto in cui il giovane allenatore sembrava essere piombato. Non era pigrizia o depressione, sembrava pià che la sua mente fosse assente... confusa.

Non c'erano tanti allenatori da sfidare o Pokémon nuovi da conoscere e, sebbene si potesse pensare che un viaggio avrebbe risolto tutto, era proprio l'impulso di partire che gli mancava.

Nessuno lo aveva chiesto direttamente al ragazzo, ma chi lo conosceva provava serie preoccupazioni al riguardo. Il professore aveva immaginato di vederlo partire subito alla volta di una nuova regione dopo il ritorno da Kalos, invece erano passati 7 mesi e non aveva mai menzionato nulla. Tracey aveva cercato di mettersi in contatto con Brock e Misty per ricevere un aiuto in merito, ma il primo non si trovava più nemmeno e non era riuscito a parlarci, mentre l’altra era troppo impegnata alla sua palestra. La ragazza avrebbe chiuso la palestra e sarebbe corsa a Biancavilla se fosse stato unicamente per lei, ma erano in periodo pre lega e bisogna tenere aperto per gli ultimi allenatori che dovevano conquistare le ultime medaglie prima del torneo.

Anche Delia aveva i suoi dubbi. Era sempre stata la prima ad aver espresso il desiderio di godersi un po' il suo bambino ormai cresciuto e averlo di più a casa. Eppure come madre vedeva però quanto fosse innaturale da parte di suo figlio questo comportamento e quanto sembrasse malsano.  
Se tutto fosse ok non sarebbe ancora lì a casa. Sarebbe fuori a continuare a inseguire il suo sogno, mentre ora sembrava comportarsi come se non ce ne fosse alcuno.

L’essere cresciuto non era una scusa sufficiente, gli ormoni e le crisi adolescenziali non arrivavano a tanto.  
Era ovvio che era successo qualcosa a Kalos. Quel viaggio era stato senza precedenti e poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse stato importante per la maturazione del figlio. I suoi occhi ad ogni videochiamata brillavano pieni di ambizioni e determinazione, soddisfazione e serenità.  
Ne era sicura, Ash a Kalos era stato felice. Aveva avuto degli amici speciali che lo avevano fatto sentire come in una seconda famiglia, aveva raggiunto livelli di potenza incredibili ed era migliorato sotto ogni aspetto.  
  
Certo c'erano la sconfitta alla lega, la battaglia contro il Team Flare, l'aver lasciato là Greninja e Goodra, la separazione da Lem, Clem e Serena...  
Non pensava che avrebbero avuto un tale impatto sul figlio, dopotutto era abituato agli addii e alle riscoperte. Dopo la prima separazione da Brock e Misty era riuscito ad accettare la cosa con positività.  
Eppure erano bastati pochi giorni dopo il rientro a casa e il suo diciottesimo compleanno a vedere il cambiamento.

Non sapeva come affrontare la questione, anche se da mesi sentiva il bisogno di farlo.

Pikachu saltò sul tavolo per sgranocchiare la sua colazione. Di norma quel momento della giornata era il più caotico, o così si era abituato in passato. Ash si avventava sul cibo non appena pronto ed era una gara a chi si abbuffava di più. Ash era convinto che mangiare fosse fondamentale per affrontare ogni giornata con la carica, ma ormai essa era sparita e così l'appetito.

"Pikapi?" lo chiamò Pikachu, cercando di richiamare all'attenzione il suo allenatore. Se non ci fosse riuscito lui chi avrebbe potuto farlo?

Persino un attacco del Team Rocket lo avrebbe stimolato in quel momento, ma anche loro erano spariti e non si erano più fatti vivi per attaccarli. Una vacanza innaturalmente lunga da parte loro.

Delia appoggiò un piatto enorme pieno di frittelle davanti ad Ash, vedendo che i biscotti non volevano proprio entrare nel suo stomaco e con affetto gli appoggiò una mano sul capo "Su tesoro. So che ultimamente non è un bel periodo, ma se non mangi come tuo solito potresti ammalarti" vide il figlio annuire con un lieve sorriso, sforzato il più possibile. Rincuorata allora alzò la forchetta con fare scherzoso e minaccioso e gliela puntò addosso "Adesso mangia o mi toccherà fartelo ingoiare con la forza!"  
  
Il ragazzo rilasciò una risata spontanea e iniziò a mangiare. Per fortuna alcune pratiche da mamma ancora funzionavano.  
Però prima o poi avrebbe dovuto scoprire cosa c'era nella testa del figlio e perché sembrasse tanto assente.

Le si strinse il cuore a vedere quel sorriso forzato. Oltre a metterci più tempo del solito, finì la porzione con estrema fatica.  
  
"Grazie mamma! Era ottimo come sempre."Adorava il cibo di sua madre, era straordinario sia come sapore che come quantità di affetto, ma c'era questo peso fastidioso sullo stomaco che faceva passare la fame.

"Io esco a fare due passi, vieni con me Pikachu?" Il topino elettrico annuì e saltò sulla sua spalla, doveva pur tenere d'occhio il suo allenatore  
  
"Vai al laboratorio?" Chiede Delia.  
  
"Oh, no non ancora. Penso che farò una passeggiata nel bosco" sorrise mettendosi il berretto in testa "Non preoccuparti, non penso starò via molto" la rassicurò mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
  
"Mi raccomando, non cadere da qualche albero di nuovo" scherzò sua madre ricordando la caduta di qualche settimana prima.  
  
"Eddai!" sbuffò lui un po' imbarazzato mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.  
  
Non servì però vederlo oltre la porta per percepire il totale cambio di umore che probabilmente aveva assunto ora che non era più in sua presenza. Nemmeno le servì sentire il sospiro del figlio che si allontanava da casa.

Non poteva andare avanti così.

Si tolse il grembiule da cucina e salì insieme a Mimey nella camera di suo figlio per rassettare la stanza. Non è che ci fosse un grande disordine ma da come era tutto disposto si vedeva una mancanza di... vitalità. Suo figlio era sempre stato diligente quando si trattava di tenere in ordine la stanza, o almeno renderla decente. Non aveva smesso, ma era visibile che non riusciva a farlo bene di recente e non era per mancanza di voglia.

Il letto era fatto ma faceva rabbrividire, sembrava la tana di un Bidoof. I peluche di Pokémon erano sparsi per la stanza, i portamedaglie storti come se li avesse guardati per ore e appoggiati senza pensarci.  
  
Un'altra abitudine che aveva perso e che preoccupava la donna era guardare lotte in televisione. Ash non era mai stato un grande amante della tv, aveva sempre preferito giocare all'aperto o esplorare l'ambiente. Tuttavia c'erano delle eccezioni e quelle erano per le lotte Pokémon. Se la televisione era stata accesa da Ash era per qualche scontro da seguire e da cui imparare. Non smetteva mai di informarsi su Pokémon e tornei delle varie regioni, alle volte guardava anche i Contest di Vera o Lucinda se ne aveva l'occasione, oppure le lotte dei suoi vecchi rivali.  
Delia lo aveva sempre visto come specie di monito ad un'imminente partenza.  
  
Ma stavolta era andato tutto diverso. Non guardava più lotte Pokémon o news, le poche occasioni in cui il ragazzo aveva acceso la televisione era per controllare i Contest della regione di Hoenn, spegnendo spesso dopo l'annuncio delle partecipanti. Aveva intuito che forse voleva vedere le prime gare di Serena, ma probabilmente non riusciva mai a beccare quella giusta.  
Poi pian piano era arrivato a smettere, forse rassegnato.

I giorni erano passati uno dietro l'altro eppure lui era rimasto. Non aveva menzionato l'intenzione di partire verso una nuova regione, partecipare a qualche torneo, non aveva più chiesto se erano arrivate riviste con informazioni e soprattutto aveva smesso di parlare delle sue avventure a Kalos, cosa che invece aveva fatto quasi ad ogni singola ora nei primi giorni successivi al suo ritorno. Inizialmente pensava volesse solo una pausa, ma qui c'era qualcosa di decisamente strano nel suo _bambino_.

Forse riordinando avrebbe trovato qualche spunto per capire.  
Sistemò per prima cosa il letto, poi il guardaroba con i suoi vestiti, non trovando assolutamente nulla. Passò l’aspirapolvere, pulì pavimenti e finestre, tolse la polvere dai comodini e rimise a posto tappeto, puff e peluches.

Arrivò il momento di controllare gli effetti personali di Ash. Sentiva un pò di rammarico nel farlo, perché ormai suo figlio era grande e aveva diritto di gestirsi le sue cose private. Però, a mali estremi, estremi rimedi.  
I portamedaglie ora erano dritti così come i suoi trofei.  
Aveva di sicuro considerato che riguardasse la sconfitta alla lega di Kalos. Ricordava la promessa che le aveva fatto prima di partire ed era arrivato così vicino a mantenerla. Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli che non le pesava il fatto che non ce l'avesse fatta? Che era un orgoglio continuo per lei che ce l'avesse messa tutta? Che non doveva ripagarla di nulla o dimostrarle qualcosa?  
Forse aveva perso la motivazione di rincorrere il suo sogno?

La sezione in cui aveva messo ciò che aveva portato da Kalos era quella più disordinata prima che la sistemasse. C’era la medaglia datagli per aver salvato Kalos, ricordo del mezzo infarto che aveva avuto nel sapere al telegiornale della guerra a cui stava partecipando, poi quella per il secondo posto alla lega, gli stemmi delle varie palestre e poi altri oggetti. Ciò che la lasciavano più confusa erano: i diversi sacchettini di stoffa che emanavano un aroma di biscotti, una pokéball probabilmente appartenuta a Greninja e Goodra e delle foto. Parecchie foto.

Prese in mano le fotografie scattate durante il suo viaggio, la maggior parte erano di lui, Serena, Lem e Clem. Ash non aveva mai portato troppe fotografie a casa dei suoi viaggi, questa era la prima volta davvero che ne trovava un mucchio. Erano tutte foto molto... quotidiane.

  
Alcune erano in posa, altre invece erano scattate cogliendo l'attimo. In un certo senso le riempiva quel vuoto di non poter vedere suo figlio comunemente, vivere con lui la vita di ogni giorno.  
Sembrava così felice in quelle foto.  
Avrebbe voluto tanto invitarli lì a casa. Sembravano bravi ragazzi e sopratutto rendevano felice suo figlio. Purtroppo il fato non era stato molto gentile nel separarli, chissà come sarebbe andata se avessero continuato assieme il viaggio in un'altra regione...

Gli aveva fatto così tanto male lasciare i suoi amici? Si trovava così bene a Kalos? Avrebbe dovuto spingerlo a stare con loro un po' di più? Forse gli aveva fatto sentire troppa pressione per tornare e non farle sentire più la sua mancanza?

C'erano molte opzioni, forse era un miscuglio di tutte quante, ma doveva cercare di farlo stare meglio.

Mimey si avvicinò a lei, vedendola con un triste sorriso. Sapeva che le faceva male vedere suo figlio in quello stato e non vederlo felice, ma non doveva colpevolizzarsi di ciò. “Mi?”

Forse doveva rendere ufficiale quell’invito a cena per i suoi amici.

“Non preoccuparti, ma c'è qualche chiamata che dobbiamo fare” passò una man sull’occhio strofinandolo anche se non scendevano lacrime. “Cosa hai lì in mano?” gli chiese puntando il dito verso una specie di Walkie-Talkie con schermo. Un pò stravagante per essere un banale telefono, oltre al fatto che non le pareva Ash avesse un cellulare.  
Sul dispositivo vi era attaccato un bigliettino con la strana scritta: "Dispositivo Lemmico Chiamamici"

Lo afferrò con curiosità, forse era del suo amico Lem? Sapeva che amava costruire invenzioni e il nome dello strumento sembrava il suo. Pigiò il comando d’accensione e dopo un po’ si sentì una voce robotica “Potere alla scienza, il futuro è qui! Dispositivo Lemmico attivato!”

Rilasciò una risatina mentre vide quattro faccine apparire sullo schermo, sembravano proprio i tre amici di Ash. Cliccò l’icona dell’inventore con gli occhiali in stile chibi. Subito il dispositivo iniziò a squillare e si accorse di aver probabilmente avviato una chiamata. In brevissimo tempo apparve sullo schermo del dispositivo la faccia di un ragazzino biondo con gli occhiali.

"Hey Aaaa… " La voce da entusiasta divenne confusa. Il ragazzo si sistemò gli occhiali confuso, non capendo subito come mai ci fosse la madre di Ash davanti a lui. L’aveva riconosciuta, ma non immaginato di essere chiamato da lei "M-Ma.. lei è Delia?” chiese la conferma.

Delia un po’ confusa ribatté “Si sono io, ciao Lem!”

“Ah… mi scusi. Il fatto è che l'oggetto con cui mi sta chiamando l'ho regalato tempo fa ad Ash per le emergenze e non mi aspettavo di..."

Delia, imbarazzata, lo interruppe "Scusami tu. Presumo che ti aspettavi di vedere lui sullo schermo!"

"Già proprio così!" Puntualizzò il capopalestra.

Una risatina lasciò qualche secondo di pausa alla loro conversazione. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio ma al progredire del leggero imbarazzo Lem decise di andare al nocciolo della questione. "Mi scusi se lo chiedo… ma Ash come sta? Insomma, perché mi chiama lei?" Si accorse di essere sembrato sgarbato e provò a correggersi "Non che mi dispiaccia o mi dia fastidio! Ma questo strumento probabilmente ce lo eravamo tutti dimenticati quando ci siamo separati quindi già vederlo usato mi stupisce, ancor più se non è Ash"

Delia sospirò "Beh, a dire il vero stavo solo riordinando la sua stanza e vedendo questo dispositivo ho provato ad usarlo! A dire il vero però volevo chiamarti normalmente quindi ne approfitterei per chiederti qualcosa..."  
  
"Oh, chieda pure!"  
  
"Quale era il tuo rapporto con Ash? E gli altri compagni con cui viaggiavate? Insomma lui me ne ha parlato e sembrava molto contento ma vorrei sapere da te…”

"Beh abbiamo un forte legame tra di noi... è stato un viaggio meraviglioso ed eravamo molto uniti!" rispose il capopalestra, ripensando al viaggio insieme ai suoi amici. “Signora Ketchum, non vorrei sembrare inopportuno, ma…”

“Chiedi pure” stavolta fu lei a pronunciare quelle parole cordialmente con una voce materna.

“C’è qualche problema? Mi pare un po’ stanca signora Ketchum..." si preoccupò l'inventore.

Delia sorrise alla premura del ragazzo "Chiamami pure Delia e... non hai tutti i torti” ripensò al periodo che stava passando e decise di essere completamente sincera “In effetti c’è qualche problema che riguarda Ash”

Lem sembrò turbato sentendo quelle parole. Un problema con Ash? Cosa poteva esserci di così grave da far preoccupare tanto sua madre "In che senso?"

“Conosco bene mio figlio e… ultimamente non sembra più se stesso. Credo che con il tempo anche tu ti sia fatto un’idea di come sia: sempre allegro, solare, curioso, determinato, empatico… imprudente”

“Sì, la descrizione mi pare prettamente uguale” si trattenne da lasciare una risatina. Quello era il modello principale di Ash Ketchum, una persona che pochi vedevano in malo modo.

“Beh, poco combacia adesso” Si sedette con rammarico “All’inizio, dopo il ritorno da Kalos, mi è sembrato appena diverso; maturato sotto ogni punto di vista. Era molto contento del tempo passato con voi e mi ha raccontato quasi tutto, non smetteva di parlarmi delle vostre avventure! Non lo avevo mai visto così soddisfatto!Il punto è... che questa gioia pian piano si è spenta, mentre invece mi aspettavo di vederlo partire subito dopo, di informarsi per nuove regioni"  
  
"Aspetti" la fermò Lem "Ash si trova ancora a Biancavilla? Da come ci eravamo lasciati io pensavo avrebbe continuato a viaggiare"  
  
"Appunto. Non fraintendermi, adoro poter passare più tempo con mio figlio, ma non voglio nemmeno vederlo come un Pidgey zoppo che non riesce più a prendere il volo. Ha lo sguardo perso… assente, gli manca l'appetito e non sembra interessato in alcun modo a continuare il suo percorso per diventare maestro Pokémon. Per quanto provi a sorridere sa bene di non convincermi. Mi sembra un Goldeen fuori dall'acqua”

Guardando lo schermo vide la faccia scioccata e perplessa di Lem, quasi a chiederle se stesse davvero parlando dell’Ash che conoscevano.

“Ho pensato che possa essere la sconfitta nella lega... però non credo sia l'unica ragione. Penso che gli manchiate tutti"

Il biondino portò la mano sotto il mento, sentendosi altrettanto preoccupato “Se non me lo descrivesse con così tanta precisione farei fatica a crederle. Io non ho notato tutti questi cambiamenti quando ci siamo lasciati..." ammise con sincerità "Ash in fondo è migliorato, dovrebbe essere ancora più determinato a partire e credere nella vittoria, trovare nuovi amici… o almeno è quello che ci si aspetterebbe da lui”  
  
Forse il problema era più cosa si aspettava Ash da se stesso?  
  
"Ascolta Lem, non so davvero come aiutarlo in questa occasione. Vorrei che Ash trovasse la sua strada senza sentirsi condizionato da me in alcun modo. Non posso dare una risposta ai suoi dubbi probabilmente, ma so che come mamma posso almeno cercare di risollevarlo. Ricordi quella cena di cui vi ho parlato prima che Ash partisse? Mi farebbe davvero piacere ospitare te e tua sorella per un po'!"  
  
Il volto di Lem si illuminò per un istante, ma ben presto si tramutò in un sorriso smorzato "Non desidererei altro ma..."  
  
Delia annuì comprensiva "Capisco, a Luminopoli è ancora tutto molto difficile, giusto?"  
  
Il ragazzo annuì abbassando il capo "Già. Il sindaco ci tiene molto e sono responsabile per gran parte delle manutenzioni elettriche, Luminopoli ha bisogno di una mano per ripartire. Per quanto riguarda Clem, lei non avrebbe nessun problema conoscendola ed è più in gamba di quel che si creda! Però non so quanto sia conveniente mandarla a fare un viaggio così lungo da sola"  
  
"Non preoccuparti, capisco davvero. Hai delle responsabilità, so che tieni ad Ash"  
  
"Ma certo! E' come un fratello per me e Clem!" Annuì in fretta sistemandosi gli occhiali "Delia, io e Clem non possiamo venire ma di sicuro faremo una chiamata ad Ash in questi giorni e… comunque c'è sempre qualcuno ancora a cui puoi chiedere di venire. Conoscendola ha molte più chance di me nell'aiutare Ash e io posso metterti in contatto con lei."

…

  
Nel frattempo, Ash stava passeggiando nel bosco con espressione tranquilla e sobria. Stava pensando, come ormai faceva da giorni e forse questo gli aveva mandanto in tilt il cervello. Ogni certezza su cui si era affidato in questi anni era sparita in quello che per lui era stato un battito di ciglia, ma che in verità era tanto tempo. Le sue certezze di essere più vicino al suo sogno si facevano lontane.  
Persino l'idea stessa del suo obbiettivo ormai gli sembrava incerta.  
Perché voleva diventare Mestro Pokémon?  
Cosa era davvero quel titolo?  
Lo avrebbe raggiunto nel modo in cui stava andando avanti?  
  
Fin'ora, nonostante tutti i suoi progressi, non era ancora riuscito a farcela e aveva di nuovo mandato tutto all'aria. Ultimamente all'inizio di ogni viaggio aveva come impostato un reset. Ripartire da zero, con un nuovo team e nuova voglia di vincere, ma stesso sogno e stesso bagaglio di esperienze che aveva raccolto nei suoi viaggi. Ciò gli aveva permesso di migliorare tanto eppure...  
  
Stavolta non voleva davvero premere quel bottone, non del tutto almeno.  
E se ne era accorto quando ormai era tardi.  
Tutti gli amici che si era fatto, la famiglia che si era costruito con Serena, Lem, Clem, Alan, Goodra, Greninja e quella forte sicurezza che stavolta ce l'avrebbe fatta... sembravano considerarsi un capitolo chiuso del suo percorso.  
Sembrava tutto così chiaro quando era con loro. Gli era sembrato di raggiungere i cieli più alti per finire con il perdere quota.  
  
Stavano andando tutti avanti con le loro vite.  
Perché lui non riusciva stavolta?  
Era il primo ad incoraggiare gli altri ad inseguire i loro sogni, ispirarli e a sembrare sicuro di ciò che dovesse fare per migliorarsi. Adesso però gli sembrava invece di essere lui davvero quello che non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, di quale percorso davvero doveva intraprendere.

  
Si chiedeva se resettare e inseguire alla ceca il suo sogno come le altre volte lo avrebbe davvero portato a qualcosa.  
Se lasciare indietro sua madre con promesse poi mancate ogni volta sarebbe prima o poi valso qualcosa.

Le aveva dato fin troppi pesi in tutti questi anni. Voleva rendere il suo sogno realtà e vivere al meglio quella vita che lei non aveva potuto cogliere, vincere quel titolo che lei non aveva potuto rincorrere.

Inizialmente era solo un suo sogno e ambizione, adesso però sapeva che non avrebbe mai riguardato solo lui ma anche altre persone. Coloro che lo sostenevano, coloro che credevano in lui, che avevano aspettative... e coloro che camminavano sulla sua stessa strada.

Il modo in cui aveva lasciato Kalos era stato macchinoso, quasi per ripetere il ciclo che aveva già svolto nelle altre regioni. Arrivare, fare esperienza, andarsene.  
Il suo non voler lasciare che finisse come le altre volte lo aveva solo portato a fuggire.  
Aveva fatto tutto troppo in fretta ed era solo scappato per la confusione che lo infestava, sarebbe dovuto restare di più e pensare davvero quando più gli conveniva a come continuare il suo percorso.  
Almeno avrebbe avuto i suoi amici ad aiutarlo.  
  
Come se non bastasse, un certo bacio nella sua fugacità dava prova di quanto tutto fosse stato forzato e frettoloso.  
Se fosse rimasto a Kalos avrebbe avuto modo forse di accorgersi di qualcosa? Di affrontare la questione con Serena in modo diverso? Forse adesso non sarebbe un caos il suo cervello?

"Pika?"

Ash si girò in direzione del suo fidato compagno cercando di smorzare un sorriso "Non preoccuparti, sono solo un po’ confuso, come tutti i giorni ormai" si grattò il capo ridacchiando "Andrà tutto a posto prima o poi…"

A Pikachu quel prima o poi non piaceva per niente. Gli saltò in braccio o lo scrutò con gli occhi preoccupati. Non voleva più vederlo così, faceva star male se stesso e chi gli voleva bene. Avesse saputo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe finita così avrebbe fatto il tifo per Dedenne e la sua fuga. Lo avrebbe persino aiutato nel far perdere l'aereo ad entrambi Ash e Serena e li avrebbe costretti a rimanere a Kalos.

"Lo so che siete tutti in pensiero per me, pensi che non me ne accorga? L'ultima volta che non ho pensato a cosa provassero gli altri se stavo male ho ricevuto delle palle di neve in faccia" ricordò lui non in modo negativo però. Aveva un ricordo abbastanza dolce tutto sommato di quell'esperienza.

“Mi volete aiutare però allo stesso tempo so che non posso sempre lasciare che gli altri diano le risposte ai miei problemi” sorrise lui a malincuore “Posso accettare il supporto ovviamente ma… non so nemmeno come esprimere tutti questi sentimenti. Sembra che abbiamo un casino di diversi problemi assieme e non riuscirei a sostenere un finto sorriso davanti agli altri per molto tempo. Per questo ho bisogno di starmene da solo per riflettere”

“Pika chu…”

“Non che serva a molto, non trovo risposte e ormai nemmeno dovrei fingere con mia mamma… ma non voglio preoccuparla oltre” aprì le braccia, lasciando che Pikachu gli saltasse in braccio e strofinasse il musetto sotto il mento dell’allenatore. “E’ rimasto tutto a Kalos: la mia convinzione a realizzare il nostro sogno, amici, dubbi…”

Smise di camminare quando si ritrovò davanti ad un albero. Come mai quel posto era così familiare? Diede ancora un occhiata all’ambiente che lo circondava e un dejavou lo travolse. A quanto pare i suoi piedi erano collegati ai pensieri che avevano invaso la sua testa.

Parlava di Kalos e ora si trovava sotto l’albero dove aveva conosciuto la sua cara amica.

“Vorrei tanto che non fosse passato troppo tempo. Che fosse tutto là ad aspettare il mio ritorno e non si fosse mosso nulla” sorrise con un po' di amarezza “Ma purtroppo ormai è tardi. Serena è a Hoenn a rincorrere giustamente i suoi sogni e non potrei mai mettermi in mezzo. Greninja ha sulle spalle una responsabilità ben maggiore e l’intera Luminopoli conta su Lem” abbassò la visiera del cappello, cercando di impedire a quei raggi filtrati dalle foglie di arrivare ai suoi occhi “Sarei solo un peso inutile, non posso intralciarli”

Il Pokémon abbassò le orecchie afflitto al sorriso nostalgico che mostrava il suo migliore amico, mentre la sua mano accarezzava la superficie dell’albero.

“Pikachu…” la sua voce si fece assente “E se il nostro sogno non esistesse?”

Il topino subito rizzò le orecchie e piegò la testolina confuso. Il loro sogno? Beh Ash voleva essere Maestro Pokémon e lui esserne partecipe. Ed essere Maestro Pokémon voleva dire…

...Cosa voleva dire davvero?

Era solo diventare i più forti? Vincere la Lega? Cosa era quel ruolo e come lo avrebbero raggiunto? Vincendo la lega si sfidano i Superquattro e poi se si sconfigge il Campione si prende il suo posto. Eppure quello non era il Maestro Pokémon…

Possibile che per anni avessero cercato di realizzare qualcosa di inventato?

Il corvino scosse la testa scacciando dalla mente quello che pensava e distraendo anche Pikachu dai suoi ragionamenti. "Torniamo a casa" disse Ash ridacchiando pensando a quello che gli avrebbe detto una certa persona se lo avesse visto in quello stato. Lo avrebbe rimproverato? O forse questa volta avrebbe fatto qualcosa di diverso. Sapeva solo che in quel momento un suo sorriso adesso gli avrebbe fatto davvero bene.

…

“Stasera ho preparato le tue polpettine fritte preferite! Ne ho fatto un po' di più del solito, mi aspetto di vedere il piatto pulito!” Avvisò Delia posando davanti ad Ash un piattone pieno di crocchette enormi.

Il ragazzo sembrò quasi intimidito dalla quantità “A-Ah, o-ok” ma anche dal tono della madre. Mai contraddirla quando usava tanta convinzione. Si chiedeva se ci fosse dietro qualcosa.

Attese qualche secondo per iniziare tuttavia. Nell’aria vi era solo silenzio, a parte lo sfrigolare del cibo nelle salsine che si scaldavano sui fornelli. “Oggi ho fatto un giro nella foresta vicina al campo estivo del Professor Oak” tentò lui con fare quieto.

“Hmm.” Rispose affaccendata mostrando quasi… indifferenza? Eppure sul suo viso c’era un sorriso.

Per Ash quella era una reazione strana, quindi tentò di avviare un discorso, per quanto fosse una cosa che di recente faceva sua madre. “Non ho visto Pokémon...”

“Hmm.”

A quel punto il Biancavillino alzò un sopracciglio stranito. Pikachu copiò la sua espressione, altrettanto confuso. Eppure Delia era sorridente e tranquilla, ma non gli prestava un minimo di attenzione. O forse lo faceva ma non ci dava molta importanza.

Non che ad Ash dispiacesse che sua mamma si preoccupava meno, però se c’era una delle cose che lo spaventasse di più di tutto erano quegli atteggiamenti che assumeva quando le passavano idee in testa.

  
Però se si fosse stufata di dare corda a questo suo periodo di malumore non avrebbe potuto fargliene una colpa. In fondo per quanto fosse sicuro che la sua scelta di non coinvolgerla era la migliore… gli dispiaceva tagliarla fuori così.

Forse qualcosa poteva almeno accennarla “Mentre passavo in quella zona mi sono ritrovato nel punto dove ho trovato Serena anni fa.” disse con un sorriso.

Quello sembrò attirare l’attenzione di Delia che si girò appena verso il figlio con espressione appena sorpresa. Assunse un sorriso, sembrando intenzionata a dire qualcosa quando all’improvviso il telefono squillò. Il viso della donna si illuminò e subito spense i fornelli, si tolse il grembiule e corse a rispondere "Vado io, tesoro!" esclamò Delia con un tono estremamente allegro.

Ash lasciò cadere la testa nella montagna di crocchette arrendendosi. La sua faccia era cosparsa di pezzetti schiacciati delle delizie del piatto ma poco entrò nella sua bocca.

Sua madre a volte era indecifrabile.

Pikachu si avvicinò ad Ash, sempre con la testa affondata nella sua cena e cominciò a dargli delle pacche sulla spalla. Quella roba doveva finire dentro il suo stomaco, non sulla sua faccia. Ma pure lui sapeva che a volte Delia era incomprensibile.

La donna non sembrò metterci tanto. Passarono un paio di minuti quando tornò dalla sua momentanea e breve sparizione. Toccò direttamente il figlio con il dito per richiamarlo e quando lui tirò fuori la faccia dal piatto con mezza crocchetta ancora in bocca rilasciò una risatina “E’ per te!”

“E giusto in tempo direi” pensò senza pronunciare le parole.

Ash sembrò confuso. Chi poteva essere? Non aveva chiamato nessuno nei giorni scorsi ed era sicuro che se fossero stati Tracey o Oak, sua madre glielo avrebbe detto subito.  
  
Forse uno dei suoi amici? Da quello che sapeva però quasi tutti erano molto indaffarati. Misty impegnata con la palestra da quanto gli aveva detto Tracey, il periodo pre-lega era pieno per i capipalestra. Brock era da qualche parte a completare il suo percorso di studi come medico Pokémon.

Lem e Clem… non aveva davvero il coraggio di disturbarli quindi non li aveva chiamati. E poi probabilmente in quel momento credevano che lui fosse in chissà quale regione.  
Non credeva davvero che Iris e Spighetto lo avrebbero contattato, era da molto che non li sentiva.

Per quanto riguardava Lucinda e Vera, le aveva sentite qualche mese prima. Aveva scoperto che Max aveva finalmente iniziato il suo viaggio da allenatore quindi sarebbe stato troppo preso dalle nuove avventure per chiamare proprio lui.

La verità era che aveva provato a contattare le due ragazze anche per chiedere loro se fossero passate per Hoenn di recente… speranzoso di avere notizie su Serena visto che non riusciva a vederla mai nei Contest che trovava trasmessi in televisione. Tuttavia Lucinda stava viaggiando momentaneamente con Cetra e Khoury a Unima, mentre Vera si trovava a Jotho per una vacanza di famiglia “ora che suo fratello si era levato dalle scatole”, così aveva scherzato in merito.  


Quello però era stato mesi fa, forse avrebbe dovuto riprovare di recente, visti i falliti tentativi di sapere qualcosa di Serena. Ammetteva che un po' il pensiero lo aveva preoccupato, ma pensava fosse “estremo” chiedere informazioni a Primula solo per sapere come andasse.

E ad essere sinceri se l’avesse chiamata non sapeva se sarebbe stato il caso di domandarle qualcosa su quella questione. Conosceva se stesso abbastanza per sapere che in quel argomento era una frana e probabilmente avrebbe messo in imbarazzo l’amica.

Senza contare che quelle non erano questioni che avrebbe voluto discutere al telefono.

Il ragazzo sì avvicinò all’apparecchio ormai sicuro che doveva esserci lo zampino di sua madre, ma se tutte le sue opzioni erano finite, chi poteva essere?

"Ciao Ash!" lo salutò una voce familiare.

Il suono di essa lo mandò in tilt per qualche secondo. Ok, forse non tutte le sue considerazioni erano per forza esatte, per sua grande fortuna e felicità. Abbassò lo sguardo sullo schermo e vide l’amica dai capelli color miele che gli sorrideva agitando la mano timidamente.

"S-Serena?” sembrò troppo stupido per comprendere in quel momento.

Lei confermò con un altro dolcissimo sorriso e le gote appena arrossate.

Ash non poté fare a meno che sentire un improvviso calore dentro al corpo. Un calore che dopo giorni gli stava scaldando l’animo, come una botta di vitalità. Un sorriso enorme apparve sul suo viso, da un orecchio all’altro.

Ok, non sapeva come diamine avesse fatto sua madre a trovarla, ma di questo passo avrebbe potuto lavorare come agente di Bellocchio.

“Come st-... aspetta cos’hai sulla faccia?” provò lei ad iniziare una conversazione, ma il cibo che gli ricopriva la faccia di certo non passava inosservato.

Ash si ricordò che aveva appena fatto un bagno nella sua cena e cominciò ad agitare le mani, pulendosi con un fazzoletto. Poteva sentire le risatine di sua madre dalla cucina e il facepalm di Pikachu in sottofondo.

“Niente, niente! Sono solo scivolato mentre portavo il piatto al tavolo e-ehm…” Scusa scarsa ma credibile “P-Piuttosto tu? Non ci sentiamo da quando ci siamo separati! Come facevi a sapere che ero ancora qui? Anche se penso che in quello c’entri mia madre...” si girò a guardare dietro di sé con uno sguardo sospettoso verso la donna che ora lo guardava in lontananza con un sorriso innocente.

Serena gli fece un occhiolino ridacchiando "Ho le mie fonti! Diciamo che un Fletchling mi ha consigliato di chiamarti! Comunque è vero, è passato tanto tempo. Come te la passi?”

“Ecco… uhm… alla grande!” poté immaginare le sopracciglia di sua madre e Pikachu alzarsi con delle smorfie. Lui però conosceva bene Serena, era fin troppo dolce e altruista. Anche se sapeva di poter confidare in lei di certo aveva altro a cui pensare.

Decise di rigirare la domanda “Piuttosto tu come te la cavi tu?”

“Sto bene! Adesso mi trovo a Kalos a Borgobozzetto per trovare mia mamma!" sorrise lei con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi dolci e semplici.

Aspetta, Borgo Bozzetto? Ash subito assunse un’aria un po' perplessa. “Non sei ad Hoenn? Credevo stessi proseguendo il tuo viaggio…” Si ricordò subito la mancanza di Serena nelle esibizioni che cercava in televisione. “Sicura che vada tutto bene?” chiese con tono un po' preoccupato.

Hoenn non era proprio dietro l’angolo e tornare a casa durante un viaggio del genere non gli sembrava naturale.

“Volevo solo prendermi una pausa! Hoenn è molto diversa e mia mamma mi ha pregata di tornare a farle compagnia un po'. Era molto preoccupata visto che è la prima volta che mi allontano tanto, così ho deciso di stare da lei per qualche giorno e intanto concedermi una breve pausa!”

“Oh, capisco” sorrise lui cercando di mettere da parte l’insicurezza.

“Piuttosto… dimmi tu!”

“Io?”

“Tu sei Ash, hai sempre qualcosa da fare, delle novità o piani interessanti! A dire il vero mi ero chiesta in che regione fossi in viaggio, quindi quando il Fletchling mi ha cont-”

“Perché non uno Starly o un Pidove?” scherzò lui interrompendola.

Serena fece una smorfia divertita “Davvero?”

“Hai ragione, mia madre è più paragonabile ad uno Spearow.” Concluse lui con un mezzo ghigno, finendo per essere colpito in testa da una ciabatta.

Entrambi risero divertiti “Ok, quindi quando tua madre mi ha contattata e ho saputo che eri a Kanto mi sono incuriosita...”

Ash sapeva che glielo avrebbe chiesto. “Sembrerà strano, ma ho deciso alla fine di stare a casa un po' visto che anche io non vedo mai mia madre!" cercò di mutare un po' la realtà l’allenatore.

Dall’espressione di Serena il ragazzo capì che non sembrava affatto convinta dalla sua scusa. Si aspettava che la ragazza ribattesse e gli chiedesse più sincerità ma invece dopo un sorriso la sentì cambiare totalmente argomento “E i tuoi Pokémon al laboratorio come stanno?”

Ash si ritrovò a sorridere. Per qualche ragione, Serena aveva questa abilità a farlo sentire sempre meglio o a suo agio. E la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto.

I due finirono per parlare per ore. Serena gli disse che aveva incontrato Lem e Clem e come Luminopoli si stava rialzando. Lo informò anche di essere passata alla palude a salutare Goodra e che stava molto bene, cosa che rasserenò l’allenatore.

La loro chiacchierata andò avanti più di quanto entrambi poterono immaginare. Un’ora? Forse di più, ma nel rivedere il sorriso entusiasta di Ash, Delia non poté che sentirsi stringere il cuore. Sentire la risata di suo figlio e la sua voce di nuovo limpida le aveva ridonato la vita tutto d’un colpo. Quella ragazza aveva un potere fenomenale su suo figlio.

  
“Comunque penso dovresti fare un colpo a Lem e Clem, apprezzerebbero molto!”

“Non vorrei disturbarli, con tutto quello che Lem ha da fare...” si grattò leggermente il capo lui titubante.

“Ehi...” lo incoraggiò lei “Qualunque sia la strada su cui saremo tu sei nostro amico e avremo sempre tempo per te”

A quelle parole il ragazzo sorrise dolcemente, sentendosi confortato. “Li sono andata a visitare persino di persona, una chiamata non gli porterà mai via chissà quanto tempo!” ridacchiò ripensando effettivamente a quanto tempo loro fossero impegnati a parlare “Beh se non seguono il nostro esempio”

Ash fece le spallucce divertito “In effetti è da un po' che siamo in chiamata, eh?” Non era mai stato il tipo da lunghe conversazioni al telefono, anzi forse anche troppo sbrigativo, ma questa volta sentiva di volersi prendere tutto il tempo possibile.

“Già...” rispose lei dolcemente ma con esitazione.  


Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, sapevano entrambi che eventualmente quella telefonata sarebbe dovuta finire e il momento era probabilmente giunto. Ma tutti e due avevano esitazione a farlo.

  
Fu Serena eventualmente a trovare le parole “Adesso è abbastanza tardi a Kanto, giusto? Forse dovremmo fermarci qui? Non vorrei tenervi svegli!”

“Non preoccuparti! Non è così tardi e tanto mia madre è un Hoothoot! Però hai ragione, avrai anche tu i tuoi impegni!” Non voleva interrompere la chiamata “Però mi ha fatto piacere sentirci, davvero. Non mi spiacerebbe rifarlo qualche volta.” Si grattò appena la guancia con il sito, cercando di non sembrare sfacciato.

Non voleva comunque essere una distrazione.

La ragazza sorrise con dolcezza “Anche a me.”

“Salutami tua mamma, mi raccomando!” Disse lui, notando che effettivamente non si era vista nemmeno per un istante sullo sfondo, altrettanto non si era sentita.

“Certo!” rispose lei cercando di non distogliere lo sguardo dall’amico. Sembrava nervosa?

“Allora… ci si sente! In bocca al lupo per il tuo sogno...” No, perché non riusciva a dire quello che voleva?

“Anche a te Ash, buonanotte!” disse lei salutando con la mano.

Doveva dirglielo, voleva chiederle… “Buonanotte!” furono però le parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca e lo schermo si spense.

Rimase ancora nella stessa posa finale, con mano alzata in modo esitante e il suo sguardo andò a perdersi così come la sua mente.

Perché non le aveva chiesto se poteva andare a trovarli ora che erano tutti a Kalos? Perché aveva sprecato un’altra occasione?

Perché era così testardo e non riusciva a chiedere aiuto?

Ci mise ancora qualche minuto a riprendersi del tutto, ma con grande sollievo notò che gran parte del suo stress sembrava essersi affievolito. I dubbi restavano, ma ora non si sentiva più così tanto ansioso nel trovare una risposta a parte di essi.

O per lo meno alcuni.  


Avrebbe pensato dopo alle preoccupazioni.

Ora aveva fame.

Il ragazzo tornò in cucina sotto lo sguardo attento e scrutante di sua madre che non perdeva d’occhio ogni sua mossa o espressione “Per caso potremmo riscaldare la cena? Mi ha venuta un po' di fame...” disse lui massaggiandosi il capo.

Gli occhi di sua madre sembrarono scintillare "Ohhh allora a quanto pare la chiamata della tua amica ti ha fatto bene!” notò Delia con un sorriso e le mani posate sui fianchi.

"Diciamo che è così." rispose ancora un po’ scioccato Ash. Alla fine non aveva avuto grandi motivi di preoccuparsi nel parlarle. Non avevano toccato l’argomento più scottante, il che gli dava più tempo per riflettere. Inoltre Serena non aveva insistito quando Ash aveva usato le sue poco credibili scuse riguardo alcune domande.

Però per quanto fosse sollevato, il fatto che Serena sembrasse aver totalmente evitato di parlare del loro saluto sembrava quasi come se proprio non avesse avuto nemmeno l’idea di ricordarglielo, quasi come se se lo fosse dimenticato o lo avesse scartato.

Il pensiero che quel bacio non avesse avuto minimamente un significato, come invece sembrava aver espresso in modo chiaro l’esperienza, lo turbava.

“Mi chiedo ancora come l’hai rintracciata però…” mormorò lui cercando di pensare ad altro.

“Ogni mamma ha i suoi metodi segreti!” gli fece lei un occhiolino prendendo il piatto e mettendolo nel fornetto a scaldare.

Si fece uno strano silenzio nell’aria. Vedendo un sorrisetto malizioso formarsi sul volto di sua madre il ragazzo capì che c’era qualcosa che lei si aspettava. Voleva qualcosa da lui; informazioni che lo avrebbero messo in difficoltà. L’allenatore sentì un brivido lungo il corpo.

Delia in effetti non aveva mai scordato le parole che le aveva detto Lem quando avevano parlato. Nel momento in cui aveva consigliato Serena, lui aveva mostrato un’espressione di chi sa qualcosa di particolare, qualcosa che di cui lei non era a conoscenza. Quando aveva domandato il perché della sua espressione Lem era arrossito in maniera plateale e sembrava abbastanza imbarazzato. Le aveva detto che non stava a lui rispondere.

Il suo istinto da madre ficcanaso finalmente poteva accendersi, aveva aspettato anni per parlare di certi argomenti con il figlio. Aveva pensato che tra suo figlio e Misty ci fosse del tenero in passato ma vista la loro giovane età ai tempi probabilmente la cosa era andata a sfumare crescendo.

Però era la prima volta che vedeva Ash avere delle reazioni così nuove ma genuine.

Aveva avuto qualche sospetto dal modo in cui suo figlio parlava di Serena, ma aveva deciso di non passare subito al “Discorso dell’Onix e del Cloyster”. Oltre al fatto che il figlio ne sapeva già un po' dell’argomento, non le pareva il caso di farlo senza avere le dovute conferme.

Oh ma ora le voleva delle conferme.

“Uh… cosa ti prende?”

“Non hai qualcosa da dirmi?”

Lui deglutì con nervosismo “A che proposito?” Sudava freddo.

“Magari hai tralasciato qualche dettaglio della tua avventura a Kalos da dirmi -” iniziò lei, vedendo Ash sempre più a disagio. Sembrava trattenersi “-Che magari coinvolge una certa amica che hai appena telefonato…”

Inizialmente Ash pensava che sua madre avrebbe insistito sulla questione della lontananza dai suoi amici e del suo stato degli ultimi mesi, quindi sentire toccato un tasto diverso, in particolare **quel** gli mandò in tilt la testa “Uh???”

“Sai, Kalos è la terra dell’amore...” disse con fare curioso, nascondendo il godimento interno.

“Tra me e Serena non è successo assolutamente nulla!!!” esplose lui appena comprese le insinuazioni della madre, ma ricordando che lei non poteva sapere del bacio e che probabilmente si riferiva alla questione in generale si tappò la bocca in fretta e furia. Dannata la sua irruenza, era troppo maldestro in questi argomenti.

Finché si trattava di essere spontaneo forse se la cavava, ma quando doveva collegare il tutto a quella sezione del cervo partiva a mille.

Delia a quel punto mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti, gli occhi brillavano di emozione. Conosceva suo figlio troppo bene per non considerare quella reazione una conferma. Ash non aveva risposto mai così se non quando gli aveva fatto quel discorso… e ogni volta che aveva provato a fare delle innocenti insinuazioni il figlio comunque non aveva mai avuto reazioni esagerate. Probabilmente perché mai davvero c’era stato qualcosa di fondato, quindi le insinuazioni non lo toccavano.

Aveva fatto centro. “Allora **E’** successo qualcosa!” si avvicinò con emozione pregandolo di vuotare il sacco, ma il viso di lui chiaramente le dava una risposta di rifiuto. Le sue guance si erano appena arrossate e sudava freddo.

Suo figlio stava _arrossendo_.

“Beh visto che non posso sapere nulla al riguardo per sicurezza dovrò affrontare la questione al buio e ripeterti il discorso di Onix e Cloyster…” osò lei.

Ash subito sbarrò occhi e bocca nel panico “NO!!! QUELLO NO!”

Non credeva alle sue orecchie. Lo stava minacciando! E lui che voleva mettere l’argomento da parte! Questa era l’ultima cosa che gli serviva.

“Ok, ok, dubito tu sia arrivato a quel punto, ma forse una ripetuta alla metafora di Caterpie…”

“MANGIO DOMANI, BUONANOTTE!” scappò via e corse su per le scale, chiudendosi in camera da letto. Si fiondò sotto le coperte e si coprì la testa con il cuscino, sembrando un bozzolo che si surriscaldava.

“Pika?”

“Non una parola Pikachu… Non. Una. Parola.”

Una smorfia di un sorriso inaspettato si formò sulle sue labbra, nascosto ancora nel buio della coperta. Sua madre era una peste, ma aveva capito che era successo qualcosa. Sapeva giocare bene le sue carte.

Il suo sorriso cadde.

Ma a che serviva se quel bacio era solo una cosa casuale? Non voleva pensarci, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma il continuo pensiero che fosse solo una cosa senza nessun significato, gli dava un sapore amaro in bocca.

Non voleva parlarne e non voleva pensarci al momento, era un argomento che lo spaventava.

Però questo nodo al cuore sapeva che lo fregava.

Voleva mettere tutto da parte come le altre volte ma sapeva che questa non lo era. E per cosa avrebbe messo tutto da parte? Il suo sogno?

Che forse era la cosa da cui stava traendo più insicurezze?

Non sapeva più cosa fare e chi era.

Non poteva sapere che la terapia di mamma Delia era solo agli inizi.

…

Il giorno dopo Ash si risvegliò meno turbato ma anche più confuso.

La cosa che più lo sorprendeva era che si sentiva, per la prima volta dopo settimane, riposato. Non era meno confuso ma era più… sereno.

Non si fermò a fare colazione, uscì subito di casa seguito da Pikachu e corse. Non sapeva di preciso dove stava andando, ma sapeva che non era più una camminata nel vuoto.

  
Sentiva il tepore dei raggi del sole sulla pelle ma anche la freschezza del venticello sul suo viso. Si fermò quando le sue gambe furono stanche, prestando finalmente attenzione a dove si trovava. Era decisamente fuori dal paesino, molto più vicino alla foresta.

Si lasciò cadere nel verde intenso, c’erano parecchi fiori e la freschezza emanata da quel prato di collina era piacevole. Gli dava calma.

Quel campo erboso lo ricordava anche se vagamente. Sentiva dentro questo senso di familiarità che lo pervadeva.

Lo stesso profumo di tanti anni prima.

"Sai Pikachu? Venendo qui mi sono tornati dei ricordi…”

“Pika?”

“Serena ha raccontato di quando ci siamo conosciuti, ma non finiva lì il racconto…”

\---

Bene ragazzi, oggi per la caccia al tesoro dovrete andare a cercare dei Pokémon del campo estivo! Stanno giocando nella zona del campo” dichiarò Oak.

I bambini lo ascoltavano silenziosi, ma uno in particolare era riconoscibile nel gruppo. Capelli corvini, occhi marroni e maglia gialla e arancione. Ash non vedeva l’ora di cominciare. “Potete partecipare da soli oppure a coppie! Chi trova più Pokémon sarà il vincitore di questa sfida e domani potrà essere il mio assistente durante la mia spiegazione!” annunciò sempre il professore.

Ash non aveva grande interesse a vincere il gioco, voleva però esercitarsi a trovare Pokémon e riconoscerli. Avrebbe tanto voluto partecipare a questa sfida in coppia con qualcuno o anche meglio in un gruppo, ma purtroppo sapeva bene che nessuno avrebbe partecipato con lui. Aveva avuto problemi a farsi degli amici e non perché non si comportasse bene con gli altri.

Purtroppo la sua situazione familiare lo aveva sempre portato ad essere preso di mira dai ragazzini della sua età, finendo spesso vittima di bullismo. In passato andava abbastanza d’accordo con Gary, il nipote del professore, ma giorni prima avevano litigato per una pokéball trovata al fiume ed era finita male la loro amicizia.

“Le regole non sono tante, l’importante è che rientriate entro il tramonto e che non usciate dall’area del campus!" Così continuò il professore illustrando le altre regole della caccia al tesoro.

Ash non riusciva a prestare attenzione. A parte tutti i ragazzini della sua scuola, gli altri venivano da regioni diverse. Vedeva che socializzavano tra di loro e gli sprazzi di solitudine si facevano sentire, cosa costante ormai nella sua vita e tutto perché non aveva un padre come gli altri.

Scosse la testa scacciando quei pensieri. Prima o poi sarebbe cambiato tutto, ne era sicuro.

Voltò la testa per tornare ad ascoltare il professore quando qualcuno catturò il suo sguardo. Con la coda dell’occhio osservò una bambina, molti metri più indietro, nelle ultime file. Erano tutti seduti sull’erba vicini, ma lei se ne stava per conto suo.

Aveva dei lunghi capelli color miele ma il cappellino di paglia gli impediva di vedere i suoi occhi e i ragazzini che gli coprivano la visuale gli permettevano solo di intuire che indossasse un vestitino rosa. Al contrario di tanti ragazzini della sua età, avere amiche femmine non gli pareva vergognoso.

Si chinò un po' per vedere meglio incuriosito quando partirono degli urli. Sbarrò gli occhi, coprendosi le orecchie e in attimo venne travolto da un'orda di bimbi scatenati.

Salvatosi dal caos, Ash provò ad intravedere la ragazzina, ma sembrò sparita. Continuò per qualche minuto ma non trovandola più decise di arrendersi. Forse l’avrebbe rivista in giro cercando oppure la sera quando avrebbero cenato alla mensa.

Decise di concentrarsi sulla ricerca dei Pokémon “Forza, al lavoro!”

E le ore passarono.

"Non ho acchiappato nessun Pokémon… Gary farà il solito sbruffone quando tornerò a mani vuote…" borbottò il ragazzino.

Proprio quando credeva fosse l'ora di arrendersi, si ritrovò davanti un Pokémon blu con la pancia bianca e una spirale su essa.

"Ciao Poliwag!" Ash salutò eccitato riconoscendolo.

La sua mancanza di tranquillità però fece subito reagire Poliwag che fuggì zampe levate verso la parte più fitta della foresta, lasciando indietro Ash.

Il bambino corse all'inseguimento, dimenticando di star uscendo dalla zona consentita del campus "Aspetta! Poliwag non correre!"

Non voleva essere preso in giro, ma nemmeno mettere nei guai quei ragazzini o far preoccupare la madre.

Ash cercò di tenere il passo e di non perdere di vista quella macchietta blu che si faceva sempre più lontana, fino a scomparire. Fu parecchio tempo dopo averlo visto sparire che si fermò. Era in ritardo e sapeva che si sarebbe preso una ramanzina, sia perché si trovava fuori dall’area del campo sia perché al suo ritorno sarebbe stato molto tardi.

Doveva tornare indietro o continuare?

Però voleva anche assicurarsi che Poliwag fosse tornato…

Ogni allenatore Pokémon si prendeva cura dei suoi Pokémon…

Si decise e riprese a cacciare le mani tra i cespugli.

Non sapeva perché ma qualcosa lo spingeva a guardare di fronte a sé e a inoltrarsi nella vegetazione. Forse i rumori provenienti da quella direzione? O era solo l’istinto?

"Poliwag? Dove sei fini...oh?"

Non aveva trovato di certo un Pokémon, ma qualcuno sì. Era lei! La bambina dai capelli biondi e il cappello di paglia!

Come aveva previsto indossava un vestitino rosa e osservandola meglio poteva intravedere l’azzurro dei suoi occhi. Tentò l’approccio nel suo solito, con un sorriso e la sua allegria. "Ciao! Io sono Ash!” La vide però seduta a terra e non sembrava affatto felice. “Ehi, cosa ti è successo?"

La bambina continuava a piagnucolare, ma rispose abbastanza facilmente "Mi sono fatta male al ginocchio…"

Ash si avvicinò, per controllare di cosa si trattasse. Si faceva male spesso nelle sue scorribande e quindi ne aveva visti parecchio di tagli e graffi. "Mmh... vedo...” Non sembrava grave ma se le faceva così male allora doveva aver preso una brutta botta oltre allo sbucciarsi il ginocchio “…Aspetta!" La cercò di calmare tirando fuori un fazzoletto blu dalla tasca.

Lei lo guardò confusa per un attimo, mentre il ragazzino lo teneva in mostra con un sorriso, dopo qualche secondo si avvicinò e lo avvolse attorno alla ferita della bambina "Ecco qui! Va meglio?"

"N-No..."

Ash non smise di sorridere, le serviva un po' di fiducia e incoraggiamento! Come gli aveva insegnato sua mamma. "Adesso ci penso io! Dolore, dolore, sparisci! Guarisci, guarisci, guarisci!" Canticchiò agitando le manine come per fare un incantesimo.

"Allora?!"

La biondina cercò di alzarsi, ma di nuovo il dolore la pervase nella zona ferita, facendola cadere all'indietro "Niente! Non riesco a camminare!" Si lamentò sul punto di piangere di nuovo.

Ash però non era della stessa idea. Assunse uno sguardo determinato ma sempre comprensivo e si mise in piedi di scatto "Forza! Non puoi mollare! Non devi arrenderti mai fino alla fine!" Gridò lui, porgendole la mano per farla alzare.

Inizialmente la bambina ebbe un attimo di esitazione e sporse appena la mano senza afferrarla. Notandola titubante Ash prese confidenza e si allungò di più per unire le loro mani.

Il bimbo le diede una tiratina e con la sua forza la fece alzare, fino a farla cadere tra le braccia. La tenne salda nel suo abbraccio, reggendola in piedi con sicurezza e premura.

Era una sensazione nuova, Ash non capiva perché ma averla tra le sue braccia era più che piacevole. Si sentiva in grado di proteggerla e la cosa gli piaceva! Ancor più il fatto che l’aveva aiutata! Non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di abbracciare qualcuno della sua età o di essere utile in questo modo e la cosa gli dava un calore dentro al petto che lo emozionava.

La guardò negli occhi, mostrandole un ghigno dolce "Visto?!" perdendo dalla testa l’intero gioco, le preoccupazioni del suo ritorno e delle prese in giro, la prese per mano con delicatezza, quasi fosse una principessa e lui il cavaliere.

"Forza andiamo!” le disse incoraggiandola e guidandola con cura e attenzione verso l’uscita del boschetto.

I due bambini mano nella mano continuarono a camminare sentendosi in qualche modo legati, ma non potevano sapere che quel legame che li univa sarebbe stato tanto forte da farli incontrare ancora in futuro.

Per loro fortuna non arrivarono così in ritardo. Il gioco era finito da un pezzo ma erano tornati prima che la loro assenza diventasse un’enorme preoccupazione per gli adulti. Questo permise loro anche di evitare di incontrare altri ragazzini, anche se non dubitavano di essere stati visti.

Subito la ragazzina fu accompagnata in infermeria da Ash, in modo che un’infermiera potesse trattarle la ferita.

Come l'adulta mostrò il disinfettante, Serena rabbrividì, temendo il bruciore. Ash le strinse la mano, che non aveva ancora lasciato da quando erano nella foresta.

"Non preoccuparti, io mi faccio male un sacco di volte! Non è doloroso, pizzica solo un po’. Ti tengo la mano e non la lascio, ok? Vedrai che passerà subito!" la incoraggiò dicendole la verità.

Lei annuì con un debole sorriso, arrossendo. Guardandole meglio il viso ora che erano tranquilli, il ragazzino poteva osservare i suoi occhi. Non aveva mai visto degli occhi così azzurri e il piccolo sorriso dolce della bambina si sposava benissimo con il leggero rossore sulla sue guance.  


Era carina.

Improvvisamente si ricordò di aver dimenticato una cosa così semplice ma basilare. “Non ti ho ancora chiesto come ti chiami!" ammise con imbarazzo massaggiandosi il capo con una risatina.

La bambina ridacchiò e gli rispose subito "Mi chiamo Serena!"

"Serena?" ripeté lui ascoltando il suono del nome, sembrava abbinarsi molto a lei "É un nome molto bello! Mi piace!” disse con semplicità.

Serena divenne sempre più rossa e cercò di trovare la voce per rispondere “G-Grazie... anche a me piace molto il tuo nome!”

Il ragazzino per tutta risposta cominciò a passarsi la mano libera tra i capelli e a ridacchiare timidamente. Lo trovava un nome come tanti altri ma gli faceva piacere sentire dei complimenti da qualcuno della sua età, cosa che accadeva raramente.

"Ecco fatto!" Mormorò l'infermiera, rimuovendo le mani dal ginocchio fasciato con una garza.

"Visto? Ha fatto così male?” Ash domandò sorridendo. Non aveva visto il minimo accenno di dolore, quindi aveva funzionato.

“N-No, in effetti non l’ho nemmeno sentito”

Ash sorrise soddisfatto, ora non avevano altro da fare se non uscire da lì e tornare a divertirsi “C-Che ne dici di andare insieme a giocare? Possiamo fare qualcosa di tranquillo per la tua gamba. Manca ancora un po' all’ora di cena e… m-magari…” Divenne sempre meno convinto però dal tono di voce. Non riceveva quasi mai risposte affermative e giocava da solo spesso o con dei Pokémon.

Però un sorriso pieno di vita apparve sul viso della ragazzina e rimase un po' sorpreso “Certo!”

“D-Davvero?”

Di nuovo lei annuì “Hmm! Perché no?”

“ _Perché non ho un papà e gli altri sì.”_ Voleva rispondere, ma si trattenne “Non ho molti amici qui e pensavo che… io e te potremmo esserlo...” Tendeva a non essere così introverso, ma non voleva farsi delle idee che venissero poi distrutte.

Serena lo guardò occhi brillanti e gote arrossate e annuì. Anche lei sembrò provare un attimo di timidezza “Beh, tu mi hai aiutata e sei stato molto gentile con me” Infilò il fazzoletto nella tasca e scese dal lettino. Subito lui alzò il capo sorpreso, sentendo una sensazione dolce e un balzo al cuore. “Vorrei tanto essere amici!”

Il ragazzino sorrise come non mai e subito le strinse appena di più la mano, aiutandola a correre verso l’uscita dell’infermeria.

Intorno a loro c’era un campo di erba alta, i raggi del sole doravano i suoi fili li faceva luccicare. Alcuni Pokémon gironzolavano in giro sul territorio e si divertivano giocando tra di loro, saltando e giocando allegramente. Sembrava così diverso guardare quella scena in compagnia di qualcuno, si sentivano parte di quell’allegria.

“Oh Poliwag!” lo vide in lontananza il ragazzino. “Menomale è tornato da solo, lo stavo cercando fino a che non ti ho incontrata!”

“Oh, mi spiace se ti ho fatto perdere il gioco...” disse lei con rammarico.

Subito però Ash agitò le mani tranquillizzandola “No, no, non è un problema! Non mi interessa il gioco, sinceramente son più felice di averti aiutata e di aver trovato un’amica!”

Il suo viso si arrossò appena “Anche io sono contenta che sei mio amico”

Passò qualche secondo di silenzio quando Serena domandò di punto in bianco “Vuoi diventare un allenatore quando crescerai?”

“Assolutamente! Così da diventare il miglior Maestro Pokémon mai esistito!” prontamente disse con fierezza. “Tu invece?”

“Oh… mi piacerebbe! Non so ancora davvero cosa vorrei fare con i Pokémon però...” rispose un po' titubante.

Ash però la osservò con un sorriso piegando appena la testa “Beh i Pokémon sono amici! Cosa farai con loro lo potrai scoprire durante il tuo viaggio! Incontrerai tante persone e Pokémon e proverai un sacco di cose nuove! Magari sarà proprio così che capirai cosa fare come allenatrice!”

La ragazza sembrò rincuorata. “Ti andrebbe di venire in viaggio con me?” chiese lui all’improvviso.  


“Uh?”

“Beh sei del mio stesso corso qui al campo, quindi abbiamo la stessa età! Quando avremo dieci anni possiamo partire assieme per il nostro viaggio, oppure possiamo incontrarci mentre lo facciamo! Avremmo qualcuno su cui contare e ci divertiremo assieme ai nostri Pokémon girando tutte le regioni del mondo!”

Il sorriso della bambina si fece raggiante, gli occhi azzurri lucenti e brillanti e le guance si arrossarono. Con la luce del tramonto sullo sfondo a farle scintillare i capelli dorati sembrò rispendere ancora di più. “Sì!” Annuì lei con emozione e per un attimo a quella scena il ragazzo sentì di il cuore fare un sussulto.

Non gli interessava cosa avrebbero detto gli altri, se lei era una femmina e lui maschio, non si vergognava di quella bellissima sensazione che sentiva dentro e voleva conservarla il più possibile.

Le aveva chiesto di viaggiare assieme e lei aveva accettato, era sua amica.

E non l’avrebbe lasciata andare per nulla al mondo.

“Se non fosse stato per Poliwag probabilmente non ci saremmo conosciuti, quindi dovremmo ringraziarlo!” commentò lei osservando il Pokémon in lontananza.

“Hai ragione!” annuì il Biancavillino. “Grazie Poliwag!” gridò agitando la mano in alto, copiato poi da Serena che faceva altrettanto.

Entrambi continuarono ad agitare le mani e a ringraziare, mentre il Pokémon confuso li osservava. Non poteva sapere che era la causa dell’intreccio di delle vite dei due ragazzini e che avrebbe condizionato tutto il loro futuro.

\---

Ad essere sincero il ricordo di quel momento dopo averla aiutata era riaffiorato solo ora. In generale aveva avuto difficoltà a ricordarsi proprio di quell’incontro, se Serena non lo avesse tirato in ballo a Kalos. Se lo sarebbe mai ricordato da solo viaggiando con lei?  
Sentiva pezzetti di memoria incollarsi uno dopo l’altro ed era una sensazione strana.

Perché se ne era dimenticato in primo luogo? La cosa un po' lo faceva sentire in colpa. Se davvero quell’incontro e quella promessa di amicizia era stata così importante, perché aveva dimenticato Serena? Perché non avevano mantenuto quell’accordo di iniziare il loro viaggio assieme?

Vero, alla fine si erano incontrati, ma come sarebbe stato se avessero iniziato il loro viaggio assieme fin da subito? Sarebbe cambiato molto il suo percorso se a Kanto fosse partito con lei? O se fossero partiti da un’altra regione?

  
Una cosa gli tornò alla mente in quell’istante dopo aver ricordato la loro promessa.

Aveva deciso che non avrebbe lasciato Serena per nulla al mondo anni prima.

Molte cose erano cambiate, era cresciuto abbastanza per capire che non poteva ancorare a lui i suoi amici per i propri sogni.

Ma il suo desiderio era ancora vivo.

Doveva vederla.

“Pikachu.” si rialzò con un sorriso pacato ma convinto ormai sulla sua decisione. Il topino osservò l’espressione del suo allenatore con sorpresa, mentre il vento soffiava con delicatezza sui due.

“Che ne dici se torniamo da loro?” chiese al compagno.

Pikachu rizzò le orecchie e piegò la testa molto incuriosito ma non dipiaciuto. Aveva colto subito a chi si riferisse.

“Serena è a Kalos in questo momento e vorrei vederla prima che parta. Anche Lem e Clem sono a Luminopoli e visto che non so davvero cosa fare in questo momento potremmo almeno andare a dare una mano!” spiegò lui.

“Non ho intenzione di impedire a Serena di continuare a rincorrere il suo sogno e non voglio distrarre Lem dalle sue responsabilità, però ormai ho capito che standomene fermo qui non riuscirò a trovare una risposta, preoccuperò solo chi mi sta attorno. Non voglio diventare un peso per mamma...”

“Pika chu pi” annuì il topino dispiaciuto.

“Anni fa io trovavo sempre le risposte dietro ai miei problemi grazie a qualcuno. Non posso più pretendere che siano gli altri, in particolare i miei amici, a farmi trovare la giusta strada. Però devo anche tirarmi un po' su… devo ritrovare la carica per cercare le risposte che mi servono! E ciò che mi può tirare su sono i miei amici!”

“Pi!” Pikachu sembrava felice della risoluzione di Ash, non era ancora sprizzante di energia e gioia ma era già un miglioramento.

Serrò un pugno deciso e si alzò in piedi “Torniamo a Kalos!”

**_“Ottima idea, ma le vacanze perfette non possono ripetersi nello stesso posto!”_ **

“Uh…?”

All'improvviso un braccio meccanico comparve dal nulla e con un rapido movimento intrappolò Pikachu nella sua morsa.

Il topino fu talmente preso alla sprovvista che non poté schivarlo "Pika!" urlò il Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" urlò a sua volta Ash sorpreso da quell'attacco improvviso. Cercò di prenderlo ma la sua mano si mosse in ritardo e lo slancio che si era dato lo fece cadere in terra. Sentì della risate familiari, tristemente familiari. Alzò il capo e li vide, coloro che non si erano fatti vivi per mesi, ma quando meno conveniva tornavano alla carica.

“ _Preparatevi a passare dei guai... spero non ci abbiate dimenticati!”_

“ _Dei guai molto grossi... dopo mesi siamo tornati!”_

“ _Proteggeremo il mondo della devastazione!”_

“ _Uniremo tutti i popoli nella nostra nazione!”_

“ _Denunceremo i mali della verità e dell'amore!”_

“ _Estenderemo_ _i_ _l nostro potere fino alle stelle!”_

“ _Jessie_ _...”_

“… _e James!”_

“ _Team Rocket, pronto a partire_ _a_ _lla velocità della luce!”_

“ _Arrendetevi subito, o preparatevi a combattere e anche a soffrire!”_

“ _Meowth, proprio così”_

"Questa volta abbiamo fatto centro! Pikachu è nostro!" urlò contenta Jessie.

Ash li guardò con un’aria stupita e allo stesso tempo furiosa. Ironicamente, durante quei mesi aveva pensato che persino la mancanza del Team Rocket lo aveva lasciato perplesso. Si erano forse stufati di lui?

Invece, proprio quando si sentiva motivato da qualcosa, eccoli che spuntavano.

"Non vi siete fatti vedere per mesi, non potevate starvene dove eravate?" si infuriò Ash evidentemente seccato dalla fastidiosa presenza di quel trio. Aveva già abbastanza problemi per la testa.

Jessie scosse la testa "Dovresti conoscerci ormai moccioso! Il Team Rocket non molla mai il suo obiettivo!" Squittì poi cerimoniosa la donna. “Eravamo solo impegnati a gustarci la promozione che ci hanno dato! Non abbiamo mica intenzione di rinunciare a Pikachu!”

"Già mi ferisce il fatto che nonostante questi anni insieme ancora tu non lo abbia capito!" sogghignò James. “In un certo senso ci siamo affezionati!”

"Ci consoleremo vedendo la faccia soddisfatta del capo dopo avergli portato Pikachu!" sghignazzò Meowth.

"Pikachu usa Fulmine! Presto!" comandò Ash al suo amico.

“PIKAAA CHUUUU!!!” Pikachu lanciò un Fulmine, pervadendo l’intero veicolo volante, ma il suo attacco fu vano. La mongolfiera era ancora in perfetto stato e il Team Rocket se la rideva sotto i baffi.

“Credevi che non sapessimo che ci avresti provato? E’ a prova di elettricità! Un buon modo per fare il nostro rientro in scena!” annunciò teatralmente il gatto.

Ash si morse il labbro con frustrazione e pugni serrati, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma non se ne parlava di lasciarli fare. Pikachu era una delle cose più importanti che gli erano rimaste, l’unico sempre al suo fianco, il suo migliore amico al mondo. Al diavolo il Team Rocket, non lo avrebbero portato via.

Cacciò istintivamente le mani alla cintura dei pantaloni ma non trovò alcuna pokéball. Con orrore si ricordò che non erano in viaggio, non stava allenando nuovi Pokémon e in quel momento era solo. Non portava più con sé Pokémon se usciva di casa, erano tutti dal professore.

Un attacco del Team Rocket era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato in quel giorno.

_"Dannazione! A parte Pikachu non ho nessun altro qui con me!”_ Doveva fare qualcosa per rimediare.

Il ragazzo prese a correre e tentò di raggiungerli con un salto. Purtroppo, non arrivò nemmeno lontanamente vicino alla mongolfiera e cadde a terra in un tonfo. Ormai era troppo alta per raggiungerla.

Ash strinse ancora i pugni e con fatica si rialzò, provando a tornare alla carica. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il suo migliore amico che si allontanava e non poteva fare nulla se non correre dietro di lui "Pikachu!" urlò disperato l'allenatore. Non poteva perderlo. Non poteva lasciarlo nelle loro grinfie.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaa!" gridò il topino cercando di liberarsi e dimenarsi. Ash aveva bisogno di lui e viceversa, non poteva lasciarlo solo. Tentò ognuna della sue mosse ma niente gli permise di sfuggire dalla cattura.

"Questa volta abbiamo vinto!" festeggiò cerimonioso il Team Rocket.

Ash provò di nuovo a prendere la rincorsa e saltare, questa volta riuscendo ad aggrappandosi leggermente al materiale della cesta della mongolfiera. Sentì le dita affondare in essa e cercò di usare tutte le forze nel corpo per arrampicarsi fino al trio.

"Ma guarda che impiccione il moccioso! Peggio di una zecca!" urlò Jessie seccata volendo toglierlo di mezzo. Era così cocciuto, ma dopotutto non ci si poteva aspettare altro da un moccioso.

Meowth cliccò un bottone e un altro braccio meccanico comparve dalla cesta "Adesso me ne sbarazzo io! Schiacciamo questo insetto fastidioso!"

Il braccio si avvicinò velocemente verso Ash, il quale non aveva la minima intenzione di mollare. Avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per salvare il suo amico. Aveva fallito in tante cose, ma questa era una che non poteva permettersi. Prima ancora che potesse girarsi e notare il pericolo qualcosa lo colpì con violenza e lo scaraventò lontano dalla cesta. Perse la presa e cadde buttato a terra. Rimase un attimo senza fiato, la botta era stata pesante.

Il ruzzolone che aveva fatto non era da poco, l’allenatore era incapace di muoversi. Provò ad inginocchiarsi, ma gli acciacchi erano troppi e ricadde a terra subito. Gli tremava il corpo, stava cercando in tutti i modi di rimettersi in piedi e fare anche un solo movimento.

Digrignò i denti provando disperatamente a raccogliere le energie ma era come il corpo avesse preso chili e chili di peso. Il braccio era pronto a colpirlo ancora, ora che il ragazzo era steso sul terreno senza modo di proteggersi.

"PIKAPI!!!!" gridò il tipo elettro cercando per l’ennesima volta di ribellarsi. Non riusciva a sopportare la vista del suo allenatore in quelle condizioni. Doveva far qualcosa per salvarlo e tornare da lui, qualunque cosa.

A quel punto Meowth con un sorrisetto cliccò di nuovo il bottone per colpire Ash e metterlo fuori gioco. Avrebbe fatto in modo che rimanesse privo di coscienza per qualche ora “Non ti stanchi mai di prenderle, eh? Adesso però chiudiamo i giochi! Notte, notte!”

Ash cercò di spostarsi, ma sapeva che mai avrebbe schivato il colpo. Ancora provò ad alzarsi, ma come lo fece cadde a terra. Le forze lo abbandonavano e non riusciva nemmeno a strisciare. Alzò appena gli occhi intrisi di dolore per vedere il suo amico che disperatamente lo pregava di spostarsi.

Si sentiva così impotente, così inutile. Era quella la conclusione definitiva alla sua strada? Alla loro strada?

L’aggeggio infernale partì e si avvicinò pericolosamente. La testa di Ash cadde di nuovo sul terriccio mentre i suoi occhi si chiusero attendendo il colpo. Si dannava per non esserci riuscito, per essere sconfitto così dopo anni di resistenza. Ma più di tutto si dannava per quello che avrebbe dovuto passare Pikachu nelle loro mani.

“P-Perdonami...”

"PIKAPI!!!”

“ASH!!”

I suoi occhi si aprirono di colpo.

Una voce lo chiamò e pochi metri prima di collidere con Ash il braccio venne colpito da un potente Lanciafiamme. Lo strumento si infiammo e sgretolò in un attimo.

“Non arrenderti mai fino alla fine!”

La sua testa come a rallentatore si girò in direzione della voce, le sue pupille piccole e bloccate, le sue mani tremanti. Anche il Team Rocket guardò nella stessa direzione basito.

“LA MOCCIOSA?!”

_._

_._

_._


	2. Ep 0B: Ricordando il passato! Una visita Sorprendente! (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cara conoscenza di Ash giunge in aiuto, ma quali saranno le conseguenze del loro incontro?

.

.

.

“Non arrenderti mai fino alla fine!”

La vista di Ash sembrò schiarirsi per un momento quando vide una ragazza dai capelli color miele e vestito rosso sbucare dalla foresta accompagnata da un Braixen.

Jessie e James spalancarono gli occhi "Ma quella non è…?"

"Non ci credo..." portò le zampe alla bocca il Pokémon parlante alla Urlo di Munch.

“LA MOCCIOSA!?” Esclamarono tutti e tre trovandosi davanti lei.

Non una mocciosa qualunque, era una recente conoscenza: Serena.

Pikachu sorrise estasiato "Pipika!!” Non credeva ai suoi occhi, voleva piangere di gioia.

"Braixen, usa Fuocobomba!" esclamò la ragazza con un tono pericolosamente aggressivo. Non le piaceva affatto la vista di Ash a terra, apparentemente conciato così male da non potersi rialzare.

Braixen, con il suo ramo teso ancora tra le zampe, lanciò una stella di fuoco verso il braccio che reggeva Pikachu. Una volta staccatosi dalla mongolfiera, il braccio perse la sua energia e la mano si aprì direttamente, liberando il Pokémon.

Il topino iniziò a cadere, ma non dovette temere di scontrarsi sul suolo. Per sua fortuna l’atterraggio fu più morbido del previsto, tra le braccia gentili di Serena che lo presero al volo.

“Pipika!” le diede una leccatina sulla guancia per salutarla e ringraziarla, provocando una risatina dalla performer.

Ora felice di essere in grado di muoversi, Pikachu saltò giù dalle sue braccia e corse verso il suo allenatore, il quale aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso e paralizzato sull'amica che si avvicinava in corsa verso di lui. Di nuovo la sua vista iniziò ad appannarsi e la sua testa si appoggiò sul terreno.

Aveva sbattuto la testa così forte da avere anche le allucinazioni?

"Ash! Stai molto male?" gli posò una mano sul volto e a quel punto il ragazzo perse ogni tensione nel corpo e capì che quella non era la sua immaginazione. Il suo corpo divenne più leggero e pian piano grazie alla guida delle braccia dell’amica riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio.

"S-Serena?" Le chiese Ash comunque per conferma.

Lei annuì e lo abbracciò rapidamente, trasmettendogli subito una sensazione di calore. “Per fortuna non sono arrivata troppo tardi...” disse con voce rotta dalla preoccupazione. Si separò un attimo e incrociò lo sguardo ancora paonazzo del ragazzo “T-Tutto bene?”

Lui non tardò a rispondere “Credo di aver sbattuto la testa… devo avere un bel bernoccolo. Però non penso di avere allucinazioni, per quanto sia confuso.”

Serena lo guardò con un dolcissimo sorriso rassicurante "Mi sono cresciuti un po' i capelli ma non penso di addirittura sembrare un’allucinazione!" ridacchiò rassicurandolo.

Il suo sorriso. Ora sì che Ash era convinto che non era un sogno. Il sorriso di Serena era unico, poteva riconoscerlo tra mille!

"R-Ragazzi c-credo che anche stavolta n-noi..." incominciò a balbettare James ormai sicuro di quello che stava per accadere. Si metteva male, molto male.

I due allenatori si guardarono negli occhi, sorrisero e poi alzarono le braccia verso il Team Rocket "Pikachu Fulmine! Braixen Fuocobomba!" Esclamarono in completa sintonia.

“BRAIIIIIIIIIIIIXEEEEEEN!!!”

“PIKAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUU!!!”

La stella di fuoco della volpe, mischiata al rapido fulmine di Pikachu, colpì in pieno la mongolfiera facendola esplodere come mai prima d’ora. Lo sbalzo fece volare in aria i tre ladri che si ritrovarono a fluttuare sempre più in alto.

"Beh però non mancava un po’ questa sensazione?” Disse James volteggiando e girando su se stesso.

“Beh di certo non sarà l’ultima!” commentò Meowth con la zampa sotto il mento.

Jessie li colpì in testa con due pugni “State zitti voi due! Di certo faremo in modo di non succeda più! Hootoot da strapazzi!” se c’era una cosa che odiava la donna era gufare.

“IL TEAM ROCKET RIPARTE ALLA VELOCITA’ DELLA LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

E il trio di lestofanti sparì, con la sua solita stellina illuminata nel cielo. Con i criminali ormai lontani, Ash poté finalmente emettere un sospiro di sollievo. Si girò verso l’amica con un sorrisone grande da un orecchio all’altro e le domandò “Serena, cosa ci fai qui?!” dal suo tono sembrava ancora estremamente colpito e non nel negativo.

Serena ridacchiò sotto i baffi "Eheh… sorpreso?”

“Direi proprio di sì! Non avevi detto di essere a Kalos? Non mi sarei mai aspettato di vederti qui! Non che non mi faccia piacere! Anzi sono al settimo cielo, ma anche confuso…” ridacchiò con un po' di imbarazzo.

Serena lo aiutò a rimanere in piedi completamente, sollevata che le ferite non fossero gravi come temeva. Era solo lo shock e la botta iniziale che lo avevano atterrato e per fortuna era arrivata in tempo. “A dire il vero è una storia lunga, diciamo che le stesse fonti della chiamata di ieri mi hanno invitata qui.”

“Aspetta, ma non era tardi quando ti ho chiamata? Il volo dura un bel po' di ore.”

“Mi hanno chiamata ieri quando era mattina a Kanto e io subito ho preso il primo volo. Nel momento in cui ci siamo sentiti al telefono mi trovavo in verità già all’aeroporto Zafferanopoli!”

Lui aprì leggermente la bocca facendo il collegamento “Eeeecco perché mi pareva strano che non ci fosse tua madre! E come mai sembravano così strane le pareti nello sfondo!”

“Mi sono fermata al centro Pokémon per la notte e poi sono venuta subito qui. Certo non mi aspettavo di ritrovarci per un attacco del Team Rocket. Speravo di riuscire a fare di meglio per questa sorpresa…” Serena aveva davvero sperato di lasciarlo di stucco, però non era esattamente quello che aveva organizzato con la madre di Ash.

Ash sorrise dolcemente e la avvolse in un abbraccio inaspettato. “Non dire sciocchezze! Non hai idea di quanto mi faccia piacere averti qui a Kanto! Non potevi farmi sorpresa migliore a dire il vero. Mi era venuto in mente di venire a trovarti a Kalos prima che tu ripartissi per Hoenn, ma sono contento che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea!” ridacchiò lui, non potendo vedere la faccia di Serena, completamente in fumo dal rossore.

Il suo sguardo però catturò le ferite sulle braccia di Ash e non poté che preoccuparsi. “Sei sicuro di star bene Ash? Sei messo un po’ male…”

“Tranquilla, sto bene! Anzi, benissimo ora!” Cercò di rassicurarla, evidentemente non era molto convincente però, visto che si reggeva malapena sui suoi piedi.

Serena ovviamente non l’aveva bevuta. “Direi che forse è meglio se andiamo a casa tua così puoi riposare, ti do una mano io!” Avvolse il braccio di Ash intorno al suo collo e passò il proprio dietro alla schiena dell’amico, reggendolo nonostante il suo barcollare.

“Aspetta, aspetta, non devi per forza…” iniziò lui cercando di non farla scomodare. Una cosa era un ragazzo che reggeva una ragazza, un’altra il contrario. Doveva essere lui quello forzuto e portarla in braccio…

Un momento… che bisogno c’era di portarla in braccio?

“Ce la faccio! Non sei così pesante e poi nelle tue condizioni arriveresti a casa tua in tarda nottata di questo passo.”

Ash a quel punto la guardò perplesso “Da come lo dici sembra che sai con esattezza dove abito...”

“Ehm... in un certo senso lo so, ma ti spiego tutto più tardi, ok?”

“O-Ok” Annuì Ash camminando aiutato da Serena.

Sapeva che quando sarebbe tornato avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni a sua madre. Quello che però non sapeva, era che qualcuno li stava scrutando dall’ombra degli arbusti, uno sguardo indecifrabile sul suo volto.

…

Una volta arrivati a casa, Ash fu sicuro di non aver capito davvero un cavolo. Non solo Serena aveva riconosciuto subito casa sua, cosa difficile vista la reputazione di Biancavilla di avere le abitazioni tutte bianche e quindi abbastanza simili, ma aveva anche salutato sua madre come se si conoscessero da una vita.

Sì, si erano già viste qualche volta in videochiamata, ma erano evidentemente organizzate su qualcosa. Era certo, non solo sua madre aveva chiamato Serena, ma l’aveva anche invitata senza dirgli nulla.

Niente male…

Delia: 1

Ash: 0

"Come è andato il tuo volo? È un piacere incontrarti di persona!” Delia chiese con semplicità. Ash guardò sua madre con la bocca spalancata.

Serena aiutò Ash a sedersi sul divano a riposare “Il piacere è mio signora Ketchum! Il volo è andato benissimo!” E lui voltò lo sguardo su Serena sempre senza chiudere la bocca.

“Chiamami pure Delia cara! Signora Ketchum mi fa sentire vecchia!” scherzò la donna.

“Signora Ketchum, perché non spiega a me questa storia?” fu il turno di Ash di parlare, un po' seccato e anche sarcastico. Se sua mamma aveva parlato con Serena allora… le aveva detto tutto? Anche come si era sentito ultimamente?

“Calma giovanotto!” si abbassò lei spingendolo indietro con una ditata sul naso “Finché non mi darai dei nipotini non intendo essere riferita come una nonnina!” lo minacciò lei provocando un grosso rossore non solo sul suo viso ma anche su quello di Serena.

Si sarebbe divertita un sacco in questi giorni.

"Credo sia giusto spiegargli tutto Delia, altrimenti finirà per scoppiare dalla confusione!” suggerì Serena guardando Ash in modo amorevole.

“Mi pare giusto”

“E’ stata tutta un’idea di tua madre, ha visto che ultimamente eri giù di morale e allora mi ha contattata attraverso Lem e Clem…”

Ecco… ora pure lei si sarebbe preoccupata per lui.

“Aspetta… allora anche loro sono coinvolti in questa storia!!” esclamò Ash. Gli amici che voleva fossero risparmiati da quella storia erano stati tutti coinvolti.

Le due sospirarono, in effetti avevano sospettato che non gli sarebbe piaciuto sentire che i suoi amici sapevano che aveva problemi e si erano fatti in quattro per aiutarlo. Era gentile e altruista, l’ultima persona che va a lamentarsi di ciò che lo affligge dagli altri.

“Io ho solo notato che sembravi un po' giù di morale e che sentivi nostalgia del tuo viaggio a Kalos, quindi ho pensato che un po' di compagnia ti avrebbe fatto bene!” Lo tranquillizzò facendogli capire che non avevano davvero scoperto tutto e che non stavano premendo per saperlo.

Volevano solo tirarlo un po' su.

Ash era ancora un po’ perplesso, sebbene cominciò a sentirsi meno turbato. Doveva aspettarsi che sua madre era più preoccupata del solito, ma arrivare a chiamare Serena, Lem e Clem… voleva dire che davvero aveva fatto un casino.

“Mi spiace, non volevo far preoccupare nessuno.” abbassò il capo lui vergognandosi.

Subito Serena si sedette di fianco a lui e posò una mano sulla sua schiena. “Ehi, non devi scusarti! Io sono venuta volentieri e avevo comunque intenzione di venirti a salutare!” lo rassicurò con un mezzo abbraccio “Anche Lem e Clem sarebbero voluti venire, ma purtroppo con Luminopoli ancora in fase di ricostruzione serve che il nostro scienziato preferito rimanga là.”

Delia si allontanò per lasciarli parlare. Era un po' presto per la cena ma per una volta si poteva fare prima, dopotutto i due ragazzi avevano saltato con molta probabilità entrambi i primi pasti della giornata.

“Sai, puoi parlarmi se ci sono dei problemi.” disse Serena rendendosi disponibile ad ascoltarlo. “Non devi per forza farlo, ma gli amici servono anche a questo. Tu ci hai supportati tanto, lasciaci fare lo stesso per te quando ti serve, ok?”

Ash sembrò mosso dalle sue parole. Sapeva che aveva ragione, ma in quel momento, con la sua amica appena arrivata, non se la sentiva proprio di iniziare con un tono deprimente.

Voleva godersi quegli istanti e possibilmente, quando ne avrebbe trovato il coraggio, si sarebbe aperto.

“Grazie Serena. Lo terrò a mente.” le fece capire che ora non era il momento migliore per lui.

Lei iniziò a ridacchiare, accettando la sua risposta “Va bene, ma se serve accetta l’aiuto degli altri. Altrimenti...”

“Stavolta non c’è la neve dalla tua, sei disarmata” le fece notare con tono giocoso e furbo. Era sicuro che non gli avrebbe tirato addosso qualcos’altro. La conosceva abbastanza per sapere che non gli avrebbe mai tirato addosso sassi.

“I cuscini siano una buona alternativa” confermò lei, facendolo ridere.

I due continuarono a parlare di quello che era successo e vedere finalmente Ash sorridere sinceramente e naturalmente riempì di gioia il cuore di Delia.

Improvvisamente un suono riecheggiò nell’aria, uno che Delia sperava di sentire da tempo e in quella serata ben accolto.

_"Che sia ringraziato il cielo!_ _Lo stomaco sta tornando almeno quello di prima!_ _"_ sorrise soddisfatta la mamma di Ash. Un passo alla volta, forse il figlio avrebbe ritrovato la serenità.

Infatti quella sera, volevasi dimostrare, Ash mangiò di gusto. Tra la fame accumulata e il pensiero che la sua amica era lì con lui la sua pancia gridava contenta.

Sarebbe stato bello avere lì anche Lem e Clem,ma non voleva sembrare pretenzioso. Avere Serena era più che sufficiente e non poteva desiderare altro. Ash fece una nota mentale di ringraziare con tutto il cuore sua madre appena possibile. Era comunque merito suo che si era mossa per lui.

_***toc toc*** _

Pikachu raddrizzò le orecchie, probabilmente l’unico insieme a Braixen ad averlo sentito. Però il Pokémon di tipo fuoco non era sorpreso come l’altro.

Di nuovo il rumore venne ripetuto in un’altra zona e questa volta fu sentito da tutti i presenti, ma non ci fecero molto caso. Tutti tranne Serena, la quale si alzò con delicatezza in piedi, mettendo le braccia dietro alla schiena, sembrando pronta a fare un annuncio.

“Avevo quasi dimenticato, c’è una sorpresa per te!”

Ash piegò appena la testa confuso “Credevo fossi tu la sorpresa?”

Serena subito arrossì e gli disse di sbrigarsi ad andare a vedere "Coraggio! Va fuori a controllare!” insistette lei.

Ash cominciò a tempestarsi di domande _"_ _Cosa sarà mai? Che regalo può essere? Perché metterlo fuori? E poi quando mai l’avrebbe fatto? Siamo stati assieme tutto il tempo...”_

Fece come consigliato e si alzò, dirigendosi verso la porta della veranda. Una volta uscito si guardò intorno, il buio della sera aveva scurito tutto. Non si sentivano altro che alcuni Pokémon selvatici muoversi nella notte e il fruscio degli alberi. Continuò a perlustrare il giardino alla ricerca di qualcosa, girandosi spesso verso la finestra alla ricerca di spiegazioni.

Si aprì la finestra e Serena lo incoraggiò divertita “Avanti, cerca meglio!”

Ash si grattò il capo non sapendo più da che parte guardare. Era una specie di caccia al tesoro?

Si sentiva osservato...

Pikachu ad un tratto rizzò le orecchie e annusò l’aria. Poi guardò freneticamente in giro, fino a puntare l’albero proprio di fronte alla finestra a cui erano affacciate Serena e Delia. “Pika!”

Il kantoniano non fece a tempo a girarsi che si sentì uno strano rumore e una raffica di vento gli fece portare la mano sul cappello. Una strana luce blu gli accecò un attimo la vista e fu costretto a proteggersi per la paura di essere colpito. Qualunque cosa fosse, alla fine gli era solo passata di fianco. “Waaaahh!”

Abbassò il capo e vide conficcata nel terreno ai suoi piedi una stella a quattro punte blu lucente. Sobbalzò di colpo alla vista e rimase scioccato. Non era possibile che…

Ash si girò di scatto nella direzione da cui era provenuto, consapevole che solo una persona, o meglio Pokémon, era in grado di lanciare un simile attacco. Pikachu e tutti gli altri puntavano sull’albero, dove adesso anche lui stava guardando.

I suoi occhi brillavano dalla felicità e dall’emozione. Quanti colpi al cuore doveva sentire in quella giornata?

Lì, appollaiato sull’albero, c’era lui. La sua presenza era inconfondibile, persino Pikachu cominciò a scodinzolare con una contentezza estrema.

Greninja.

Il Pokémon d’acqua gli fece un cenno di saluto e Ash sembrò incapace di ricambiare subito il saluto. Era ancora troppo confuso e sconvolto. Due dei suoi più cari amici erano spuntati dal nulla in un solo giorno, coloro che pensava non avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo.

"Greninja!" gridò contento. Corse in direzione dell’arbusto per controllare meglio che non fosse un sogno, così come aveva avuto dubbi a credere ore prima che Serena fosse con lui.

La rana saltò giù, atterrando di fianco al suo ex-allenatore e i due rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi. Dopo qualche secondo finirono per affondarsi l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Il loro abbraccio era forte e intenso, ma anche caldo e pieno di gioia.

Serena e Delia rimasero a fissarli dalla finestra, con dei sorrisi sui loro volti.

"Questo non era esattamente nel mio piano o sbaglio? E’ una sorpresa!" domandò Delia intrigata.

Serena continuò a guardare i due che sembravano ormai nel loro piccolo mondo. Era una scena davvero commovente "Beh, c'è il mio zampino..." sospirò rilassata, appoggiandosi sul bancone della finestra.

Pikachu saltò sulla spalla della rana ninja e si scambiarono un pugno contro pugno fraterno. Era un tipo di legame che non si spezza mai, come Ash era legato a Greninja lo era anche Pikachu.

"Non sai quanto sia felice si rivederti! Mi sei mancato moltissimo amico mio!"

"Gren Gren!" Condivise la sua felicità la rana ninja.

"Forza! Entriamo tutti assieme così ti presento mia madre!” lo guidò Ash dentro all’abitazione.

Greninja annuì e lo seguì, venendo poi entrambi raggiunti nel salottino da Serena e Delia. Ash subito gettò le braccia attorno alla vita di Serena e la alzò da terra facendola girare. Aveva dato più abbracci oggi che in mesi lì a casa.

"Serena! Tu… sei… fantastica!! Non so come ringraziarti! Come hai fatto e… cavoli ho così tante domande!" Disse l'allenatore posandola a terra prima di cadere entrambi con le teste che giravano come trottole.

Serena non poté che arrossire, cercando di non darlo a vedere "A-A dire il vero l'ho solo incontrato e gli ho proposto di venire con me. Anzi, devo ringraziarlo… mi ha salvata!"guardò il Pokémon con ancora un viso pieno di gratitudine.

Greninja si grattò la testa imbarazzato "Ninja..."

Il ragazzo guardò i due amici con confusione. "Salvata?” domandò all’amico rana. Poi si girò verso la ragazza, prendendo un ritmo più rapido “Serena, ti hanno fatto qualcosa?" Nel suo tono di voce si leggeva una nota di preoccupazione. “Non saranno rimasti ancora in giro dei membri del Team Flare?” ricordò il giorno in cui Lem fu catturato, temendo che avessero tentato la stessa cosa con Serena.

"No, no, tranquillo!” lo calmò subito, togliendogli dalla testa quell’idea, anche se gradiva la premura dell’amico.

\---

Serena, dopo aver ricevuto la chiamata da parte della mamma di Ash, si era già in messa in cammino verso l’aeroporto di Luminopoli, per prendere il primo aereo per Kanto. Non vedeva l’ora di vedere il suo allenatore preferito… beh, non aveva di certo perso i suoi sentimenti per il ragazzo. Anzi, con la lontananza erano progrediti.

Quando aveva saputo del problema si era subito preoccupata tanto, Ash che non era Ash era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. Se erano arrivati a chiamarla voleva dire che era parecchio preoccupante, sperava di riuscire a tirarlo su di morale. Di certo avrebbe fatto bene anche a lei un po' di compagnia in quel periodo.

Sperava di sorprenderlo, doveva solo prendere l’aereo, arrivare a Zafferanopoli e arrivare a casa di Ash a Biancavilla entro il pomeriggio del giorno dopo! Sbrigandosi avrebbe fatto a tempo ad arrivare nella regione per la serata e fermarsi a dormire in un centro Pokémon.

Il piano era di nascondersi in casa mentre Delia lo avrebbe tenuto impegnato, poi sarebbe sbucata fuori sorprendendolo davanti ad una cenetta preparata da entrambe, con una montagna di pokébigné.

Stava camminando per una foresta pensando a cosa dire al suo migliore amico una volta arrivata a Biancavilla e come affrontare il discorso del.. beh… bacio. Doveva chiarire alcune cose con lui e fargli capire che i suoi sentimenti erano ancora vivi e più forti di prima. Ovviamente rendendosi disponibile soprattutto come amica in quel momento difficile.

Avrebbe voluto portare con sé Lem, Clem e Greninja, ma i primi due non potevano e l’ultimo era chissà dove a ripulire Kalos con Zygarde.

“SCISOOOOORRRR!!!” si sentì un grido.

Improvvisamente Serena fu sbalzata via da l’atterraggio di un Pokémon alquanto particolare. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti un Pokémon grosso e a quanto pare poco socievole. Prese con le mani tremanti il pokédex e constatò che era uno Scizor.

Non ne aveva mai visto uno, ma avrebbe preferito fosse diverso il suo primo avvistamento di questa specie. Il perché si trovasse sulla sua strada non lo poteva sapere. Non aveva fatto alcun danno a delle tane o altro, era spuntato dal nulla.

Lei si rialzò un po' titubante e cercò di raggirarlo, non sapeva perché fosse così furioso ma non voleva essere coinvolta dalla sua collera. Il Pokémon come la vide muoversi girò la testa di scatto e la fissò con cattiveria. Lei non poté far altro che mettere le mani su una delle sue pokéball, aveva bisogno di aiuto.

“Braixen sce-…” non riuscì a terminare che Scizor si avvicinò pericolosamente e con un colpo di una delle sue chele la ferì al braccio e la pokéball contenente Braixen rotolò lontana da lei.

“Aaargh…” toccò il braccio ferito istintivamente, in quella posa non avrebbe mai preso nessun altro dei suoi compagni, aveva bisogno di aiuto.

Di nuovo Scizor si avvicinò e stavolta stava sopra di lei, pronto a colpirla con Forbice X. Lei guardò terrorizzata in alzo, strizzando gli occhi e pregando che per qualche motivo si fermasse dal colpirla. Perché attaccarla? Non aveva fatto nulla di male.

"AIUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" urlò disperata Serena, non sapendo più che fare. Sperava che qualcuno accorresse, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stata salvata stavolta.

Invece, le sue urla d’aiuto arrivarono alle orecchie di qualcuno e proprio quando stava per essere colpita un’ombra familiare si frappose fra lei e il suo aggressore. Serena riuscì a malapena a riconoscere il Pokémon per la sua velocità estrema, che a lei però parve come a rallentatore.

Un’onda d’urto scoppiò nell’aria, costringendo la performer a pararsi con il braccio e chiudere gli occhi. Un polverone si propagò in giro e iniziò a spazzare via tutto. Serena si sentì afferrata e tenuta ferma da qualcosa, che non le permetteva di essere trascinata via. Sentiva che la presenza sopra di lei non era Scizor, ma qualcun altro che di sicuro le infondeva più sicurezza.

Quando la polvere si diradò Scizor non c’era più, se ne era andato. Probabilmente la sua ira era dovuta a motivi sconosciuti che lo avevano portato a prendersela con chiunque per sfogarsi. Non lo avrebbero mai saputo.

Serena sospirò e guardò sopra di lei, trovando subito una macchia blu davanti a sé. Il suo soccorritore, colui che l’aveva protetta si fece un po' indietro e a quel punto fu impossibile non riconoscere la specie: un Greninja.

Ma ciò che la colpì era il suo aspetto. Quello non era un Greninja… era il Greninj-Ash.

"G-Greninja!? S-Sei Tu!?" balbettò sorpresa la ragazza. Non poteva crederci, era davvero lo stesso amico che aveva viaggiato con loro per anni? Non doveva essere a ripulire Kalos!?

Il ninja a quel punto sobbalzò sentendo la voce familiare, non l’aveva riconosciuta subito anche perché era stato concentrato su altro. Non aveva badato all’identità della vittima in difficoltà. sua velocità non gli aveva permesso di accorgersi prima che la ragazza salvata era proprio la sua vecchia amica Serena.

"Gre!?" Si sorprese la rana. Evidentemente non era abituato a questo genere di incontri, non aveva più visto nessuna faccia amica da quando aveva lasciato Ash, nonostante il suo continuo vagare per Kalos, ormai quasi del tutto ritornata alla normalità.

"Che cosa ci fai tu qui!? Credevo fossi ancora con Zygarde impegnato nel ripulire Kalos!!" commentò Serena

"Gre Gre Ninja Ja" provò a spiegare Greninja, ma non era così facile intendersi con Serena come si intendeva con Ash. Avevano già quasi terminato il loro lavoro durato mesi e Zygarde aveva consigliato lui di andare per la sua strada. Sapeva che c’era solo un posto in cui andare, ma non era sicuro sul da farsi, né come arrivare da lui. Puni-chan lo aveva caldamente invitato a ricercare Ash, sotto il suo consiglio ovviamente c’erano altri motivi che non aveva voluto spiegarli, ma era felice della nuova missione.

A Serena però non servì capire ogni singola parola. Le era bastato il suo gesto "G-Grazie per avermi salvata" lo ringraziò l'allenatrice.

Greninja arrossì "Ninjah..." si girò di scatto la rana che evidentemente non voleva dare segni di imbarazzo.

"È proprio come Ash…" pensò sorridente Serena. “Fa di tutto per aiutare gli altri e lo fa con spontaneità!” corse a prendere la pokéball di Braixen e la rimise in tasca "Ah! Parlando di Ash! Lo stavo andando a trovare! È una fortuna che ti abbia incontrato adesso! Che ne dici? Vuoi venire con me a salutarlo?" fu la proposta che scaturì subito dopo.

Greninja fu colpito da quella domanda. Doveva guarda caso cercarlo e tutto ciò gli era solo di vantaggio. In quel periodo per lui era rimasto il suo allenatore, compagno e amico. Non dovette farselo ripetere due volte.

A quel punto il Pokémon annuì. Serena contenta sorrise e fece uscire Breixen dalla sfera “Credo voi due vogliate salutarvi, no?” mentre pensò a come portarlo con sé. Di certo sarebbe servito prendere un biglietto in più e farlo volare come passeggero normale.

Braixen portò le zampe davanti alla bocca per lo stupore, trovarsi davanti l’amico fu una gioia immensa. Greninja invece si grattò il capo con imbarazzo, cercando di non dare troppo nell’occhio. Entrambi arrossirono e si abbracciarono, mentre la ragazza guardava compiaciuta.

_**Fine Flashback** _

Finito il racconto, Serena aggiunse anche del fatto che Greninja aveva perso la sua trasformazione nel momento in cui aveva messo piede a Biancavilla. Ash sorrise, ci avrebbero pensato più avanti a quello, adesso era solo contento che non fosse successo nulla a Serena e che Greninja fosse intervenuto.

Fece un cenno al Pokémon di tipo acqua, come segno di ringraziamento per la sua azione e poi si rivolse a Serena "Hey Serena? Ti fermerai per un po' di tempo, no?" Le domandò felice Ash. Non aveva intenzione di ripartire subito, vero? Aveva in mente un sacco di cose da fare con lei.

Serena di nuovo sentì le guance colorarsi di rosso. "I-Io? Beh non saprei… non ho esattamente dei programmi quindi…"

"Quindi puoi rimanere tutto il tempo che vuoi!” esultò lui contento, non serviva altro da aggiungere, sarebbe stata lì “Non abbiamo un limite di tempo! Ti posso mostrare il bosco, i miei luoghi preferiti e farti conoscere i miei Pokémon!"

Serena si sentì bombardata da proposte, non voleva imporsi a casa del ragazzo, anche se sembrava lui quello a volerla trattenere. A lei andava gran bene, se non era di disturbo ovviamente "Sei venuta e ora che sei qui a Biancavilla non ti lascerò mica andare così facilmente!”

Serena cominciò a giocherellare imbarazzata con le dita "M-Mi sembra u-una b-buonissima idea... s-se insisti t-tanto.... m-mi p-piacerebbe m-molto... "

"Evviva!" Esultò Ash, con sua madre che lo guardava con un sorriso enorme, prova ancora più eclatante che si sarebbe divertita.

Delia aveva già capito come stavano le cose o almeno lo sperava. Dopo anni finalmente era arrivato il momento di fare la mamma pignola. Aveva sperato non so quanto tempo per vedere il minimo accenno di interesse al romanticismo e sperava in cuor suo Serena fosse quella giusta, perché solo lei era riuscita a ridonare un accenno di sorriso al figlio.

"Ash, perché non porti Serena a vedere la tua camera? Intanto preparo la stanza degli ospiti per lei!"

"Certo! Vieni con me!" Prese per mano Serena che era in uno stato di shock. Più rossa di così non era possibile… la sua camera da letto??

Saliti al piano superiore Ash mostrò lei con un accenno d'orgoglio tutti le cose vinte negli anni di viaggio: la coppa delle isole Orange, la Calmanella del torneo a squadre di Sinnoh... ma la cosa a cui teneva di più ora era il diplomino che aveva ricevuto al termine di quel campo estivo di tanti anni prima. C’era di tutto e di più.

"Ti ricordi? Quante ne abbiamo passate insieme al campo del Professore Oak..." Ecco un’altra stranezza. I due non ricordavano quel periodo dopo essersi conosciuti, le immagini delle loro scorribande erano così sfocate. Non solo, il ricevimento degli attestati pareva confuso e casuale. Ne avrebbero parlato più avanti.

La notte arrivò presto e la stanchezza di quella giornata piena di emozioni si fece sentire, perciò dopo un sincero augurio ad una buona notte, i due adolescenti si ritirarono nelle loro stanze.

Ash era proprio contento, ancora non ci poteva credere, in una giornata aveva ritrovato due cari amici e si sentiva di nuovo pieno di energie. Greninja riposava su uno dei tanti puff a forma di Snorlax e cercava di prendere sonno. Trovarsi a casa del suo vecchio allenatore era… strano, ma piacevole. Era ancora il suo Pokémon in un certo senso.

Nella camera degli ospiti invece Serena pensava a come era stata accolta festosamente dall’amico. L’imbarazzo non mancava, Braixen se ne accorse e cercò di aiutare la ragazza a non farsi prendere dal panico. Se Ash l’aveva invitata a restare allora il bacio non aveva rovinato tutto...

Insomma, Serena doveva conoscere tutti i suoi Pokémon, quasi fosse della famiglia, e non sapeva come questi l'avrebbero accolta. Se erano come il loro allenatore di certo poteva sperare positivamente. Però non era l’unica sua preoccupazione, cosa avrebbe fatto dopo la sua visita?

Senza contare che Delia… beh le piaceva tantissimo, ma a volte dai suoi sguardi non poteva che sentire la sensazione che fosse stata scoperta sui suoi sentimenti verso il figlio.

…

La notte passò in fretta e quando il Dodrio cantò Ash si alzò in fretta e furia dal letto, si vestì e uscì dalla sua camera. Greninja era già sveglio e stava seduto alla finestra ad osservare l'orizzonte pensieroso. Kanto era proprio diversa da Kalos, sperava di trovarsi bene con gli altri Pokémon.

Serena uscì dalla sua stanza leggermente più tardi, il giorno precedente l’aveva sfinita. Doveva dire che Biancavilla era molto confortevole, di notte si dormiva pacificamente e si era trovata in un ambiente familiare.

Una volta tutti riuniti, mangiarono di gusto le frittelle fatte in casa con la ricetta dei Ketchum, di cui Delia andava molto orgogliosa.

"Mamma, non so come fai ma ogni giorno le tue frittelle diventano sempre più buone!" commentò un raggiante Ash. Era passato dal digiunare al chiedere tre porzioni di frittelle una dietro l’altra.

Anche Serena gustò molto soddisfatta il dolce della signora Ketchum e sotto sotto si annotò un piccolo promemoria nel cervellino: chiedere a Delia il segreto delle sue frittelle. Dopotutto le poteva venire utile con chi sapeva lei.

"Che bello, è bastato far venire Serena per farti tornare la fame!" Quelle parole di Delia colpirono Serena. Perché le suonava tanto di sentire le frecciatine di una certa sua conoscenza?

Ash invece non sembrava aver colto il senso del commento di sua mamma, non era una novità che Serena gli portasse il buon umore "Ad essere sincero credo che Serena potrebbe farle altrettanto buone se tu le dessi la ricetta! Anche migliori!"

Entrambe le femmine rimasero piacevolmente colpite. Serena per il complimento mentre Delia era piacevolmente sorpresa di sentire per la prima volta suo figlio dire che qualcuno la superava.

Voleva saperne di più "Ah sì? Senti, senti... ho una rivale allora!"

"Dovresti assaggiare i suoi pokébigné! Sono la cosa più buona che abbia mai mangiato! Anzi, perché non ne prepari qualcuno Serena? Mi mancano davvero!"

“Ash, non ti pare esagerato di farla mettere dietro ai fornelli già di prima mattina?” lo rimproverò gentilmente sua madre. Era ospite non la loro nuova cuoca.

"Non è un problema! Adoro cucinare e mi fa piacere quando piace ciò che preparo per gli altri! Viaggiando con Ash ci si abitua a sfamare il suo stomaco!”

Ash fece un ghigno innocente, la sua pancia era qualcosa che lo distingueva dagli altri. Non era colpa sua se amava essere sfamato, non sapeva cucinare dopotutto. Serena cucinava molto bene e mangerebbe sempre quello che prepara.

“E-E mi farebbe piacere qualche consiglio per cucinare anche altre cose che non siano dolci..."

Delia annuì gentilmente "Certamente! Puoi cucinare tutto quello che vuoi nella nostra cucina e ti insegno qualche trucchetto volentieri! Sono curiosa di assaggiare questi pokébigné divini che hanno catturato così tanto mio figlio!" si rivolse poi ad Ash "Tesoro, perché non vai a prendere il tuo zaino e prepari una tovaglia e altre cose? Io e Serena potremmo cucinare il pranzo e poi farete un picnic dal professor Oak!”

"Certo!" annuì lui approvando e salendo al piano superiore.

"Se rendi la pancia di Ash tanto soddisfatta allora vuol dire che hai già una delle caratteristiche principali!" Disse la donna come se nulla fosse.

La ragazza cominciò a strizzare gli occhi "C-Cosa? Caratteristiche principali per cosa?"

La mamma dell'allenatore cominciò a ridere "Ahahah… beh un giorno Ash avrà bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui, ma soprattutto che soddisfi la sua pancia senza fine!” le rivolse un’occhiatina divertita “Sono sua madre, ho notato come vi comportate tra di voi!”

La faccia di Serena a quell'affermazione divenne di nuovo tutta rossa come un peperone ed era talmente fumante che ci si poteva benissimo friggere due uova. “I-Io sono sono… n-non p-potrei m-mai pensare di..." balbettò la ragazza rimasta abbastanza sconcertata

"Oh andiamo! Non essere timida! Si vede lontano un miglio che tu hai un debole per mio figlio! Tranquilla, non glielo dirò!” questo fece tirare alla biondina un sospiro di sollievo “Però ho intenzione di stuzzicarvi un po' per vedere la sua reazione!” sentì la giovane squittire. “Per capire le intenzioni di mio figlio! E’ da anni che aspetto tutto ciò”

“I-Io non so se lui…”

Delia le posò una mano sulla spalla rassicurandola "Non devi preoccuparti troppo, quando parlava di te era sempre esagitato. Da quando sei tornata i suoi occhi si sono riaccesi ed è tornato quello di prima e non credo voi due abbiate parlato ancora di ciò che lo turbava. Sei stata una manna dal cielo” sorrise poi con dolcezza, facendo ricordare suo figlio. Da qualcuno doveva averlo preso il suo carattere e modo di sorridere

“Di certo sei speciale per lui, devi solo trovare il modo di fargli capire cosa provi. Io non posso assicurarti al 100% che sarà amore tra voi due, ma il mio istinto mi dice che comunque avrete un futuro assieme, che sia da innamorati o da amici!"

"Serena rimase a fissarla incredula, sentendosi a suo agio con quella donna. Era maliziosa sì, ma anche molto dolce e gentile. Si comportava come una mamma con lei.

Delia le porse un grembiule e cominciò a spingerla verso la cucina “Su, su, non ci pensare! Vai in cucina e prepara i tuoi pokébigné! Ne serviranno centinaia!”

Serena annuì con decisione e corse verso la postazione per iniziare a cucinare. 

"Ehi, io e Greninja siamo pronti!" gridò Ash dal piano di sopra. Quando scese notò il rossore ancora dipinto sul volto di Serena "Uh, che è successo? Come mai sei così rossa in viso?" chiese Ash. “Non ti sarai ammalata?”

"N-No non preoccuparti! Solo il c-calore del forno, t-tutto qui" mentì Serena balbettando.

La signora Ketchum stava facendo fatica a trattenere le lacrime dalle risate. Tra loro c’era un’intesa dolcissima, quella ragazza sembrava ideale per il figlio “Visto che è presto perché non vai ad allenarti un attimo con Pikachu e Greninja?”

“Ok!” Concordò Ash con un sorriso “Ci vediamo dopo!” disse lui sparendo immediatamente insieme ai suoi due Pokémon, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Delia, finalmente tornata tranquilla. Si stava allenando, era segno che almeno uno dei problemi nella sua testa era svanito.

“Coraggio, mettiamoci al lavoro! Il cibo non si preparerà certo da solo!”

“Si!”

…

Passò il tempo e finalmente i pokébigné e il pranzo furono pronti per essere portati via. Una volta impacchettato il tutto le due andarono a chiamare Ash, il quale ci mise pochissimo a prendere le cose e dichiararsi pronto ad andare. "Abbiamo preso tutto? Non vedo l’ora che tu conosca tutti quanti!”

“Si! Il pranzo c’è e così anche i pokébigné per tutti i Pokémon!” rispose Serena prendendo in mano uno dei cestini.

“Ma questo non è tutto! I pokébigné per me?” domandò Ash con un’espressione supplichevole. Serena ridacchiò divertita e gli indicò il proprio cestino, ovviamente non si era dimenticata di lui per sua grande gioia e sollievo.

"Vi conviene andare e sbrigarvi o sarà tardi quando inizierete a mangiare! Divertitevi!" augurò Delia salutandoli con la manina. I due iniziarono ad avvicinarsi alla porta d’ingresso, quando lei sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa e così aprì la bocca bene per farsi sentire "E mi raccomando, non fate nulla di sconveniente!"

I due si fermarono di colpo. La faccia di Serena iniziò a diventare sempre più rossa e rovente, mentre invece quella di Ash rimaneva confusa all’affermazione. La performer sapeva che sarebbe potuta andare in iperventilazione di quel passo. Tra lei e Meringa non sapeva chi era peggiore.

"Uh? In che senso?" domandò Ash ignaro del significato di quelle parole. Serena spalancò la bocca, sorpresa che per la prima volta in assoluto avesse notato certi commenti. Di norma piegava la testa o non sentiva nulla, stavolta la fortuna non era dalla sua come sempre.

"G-Grazie Delia! Noi ci affrettiamo perché Ash probabilmente non vede l'ora di presentarmi tutti i suoi Pokémon! Vero Ash?" Continuò a parlottare velocemente la performer spingendolo verso l’esterno, anche se lui sembrava pesare più di un macigno.

Il ragazzo in effetti si sentiva spinto anche se non faceva nulla di specifico per impedirlo. Era solo curioso di ciò che intendesse sua madre, visto che diceva spesso cose strane ultimamente "Beh sì ma... cosa intendevi prima mamma?"

Serena si affrettò a rispondere al posto della donna, avendo paura della bocca della madre di Ash "Intendeva di certo di non tornare a casa tardi e di non cacciarci nei guai! A presto!” concluse chiudendo la porta e tirando Ash con sé, anche se non sapeva di preciso dove fosse il laboratorio e stava conducendo lei alla ceca il biancavillino.

…

Non parlarono di gran che duranti il tragitto. Serena aveva motivo i credere che fosse la direzione giusta, visto che Ash la seguiva senza obbiettare. Questo continuò fino a che non arrivarono ad un bivio e ci pensò lui a superarla e guidarla. Pikachu e Greninja si limitavano a guardare i due da dietro, con degli sguardi divertiti sui volti e la consapevolezza che prima o poi ci sarebbero stati dei momenti che avrebbero scatenato grande imbarazzo.

Dopotutto Pikachu sapeva dell’aeroporto e la questione non poteva dirsi affatto chiusa, sebbene nessuno dei due osava toccare la questione in merito.

Dato che casa Ketchum e il laboratorio del Prof. Oak non distavano molto il percorso fu più breve di quel che era sembrato. Arrivarono ai presi di un colle e iniziarono a salire verso l’edificio in questione.

"Chissà se il Professore si ricorda di te, Serena" domandò Ash alla sua amica "Abbiamo frequentato insieme il suo campo scuola ma sono passati anni"

"Speriamo di sì, anche se avrà avuto tantissimi studenti, non è detto mi riconosca tra tutti o che sia stata tanto differente dagli altri" rispose Serena pensierosa.

“Ma tu sei stata diversa! Il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti abbiamo di certo reso i nostri nomi famosi nel campus di quell’anno! Inoltre il professore ed io eravamo abbastanza vicini e tu stavi sempre con me in quel periodo!” anche se il ricordo di quei giorni nella mente di Ash era tutto offuscato e non riusciva a chiarire quali fossero quei momenti troppo vaghi.

Si ritrovarono ai pressi della villa e Ash schiacciò subito il citofono, come ormai faceva ogni singolo giorno dal suo ritorno. Gli sembrava uno scontato dejavou anche se diverso con Serena e Greninja con lui, ma soprattutto con un vero sorriso dopo tempo.

"Sì, chi è?" si sentì la voce del professore rispondere.

"Professore sono io, Ash!"

"Oh Ash, come ogni giorno! Sei in ritardo oggi; vieni pure!" rispose il Prof Oak contento della visita del giovanotto. Il cancello si aprì e i due entrarono, procedendo verso la grande casa-laboratorio del professore.

"Entra, entra Ash!” lo salutò lui mentre si toglieva i guanti la laboratorio “Scusa se mi ritrovi un po’ indaffarato, ma stavo mandando un’e-mail a mio cugino Manuel riguardo al mio ultimo esperimento… penso ti interesserebbe molto e… oh, hai portato un’amica?”

Ash si schiarì la voce "Eh-ehm… Professore si ricorda di Serena? Eravamo amici inseparabili al campo estivo di qualche anno fa! Le ho parlato di lei anche quando son tornato da Kalos, abbiamo viaggiato insieme!”

"Oh si! Allora sei proprio tu! Ash mi ha parlato tanto di te, ma non riesco per qualche motivo a riconoscerti bene, l’aspetto di quando eri bambina è un po' nascosto nella mia testa...” provò a sforzarsi per ricordarsi l’aspetto di Serena da bambina, ma non gli venne in mente nulla “Aspetta che ho un album di tutti i campi estivi che ho organizzato, forse tra le foto di gruppo troverò qualcosa… anzi ne sono certo!" Il Prof Oak si avvicinò alla sua libreria e cominciò a cercare l'album dei ricordi.

Ash rassicurò Serena "Ha un vuoto di memoria, ma sta sicura che non appena vedrà la foto di gruppo che abbiamo fatto insieme ti riconoscerà subito!" quasi si scusò Ash per la difficoltà che il professore aveva nel riconoscere Serena.

Serena sorrise dolcemente " Figurati! Sono passati anni da quel campo e poi ero ancora una bambina!" cercò di sdrammatizzare lei.

L’allenatore si guardò intorno, notando che nonostante l’assenza di Tracey il professore era riuscito a tenere tutto abbastanza in ordine “Ti avrei fatto conoscere volentieri Tracey, uno dei miei vecchi compagni che studia qui con il Prof. Oak, ma purtroppo è dovuto partire per una commissione affidatagli proprio da lui”

“Peccato, mi avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo, ma suppongo sarà per un’altra volta!”

Il professore li interruppe tornando con un grosso album saldamente tenuto tra le mani, anche se sembrava pesare un sacco "Scusate il ritardo! Ecco l'album con tutte le foto!” Lo appoggiò pesantemente sul tavolo e iniziò a sfogliarlo. Per fortuna i porta listini erano tutti divisi in gruppi grazie a delle divisorie che segnavano gli anni.

Ash individuò l’anno in questione e insieme iniziarono a cercare le foto che li ritraessero “Allora vediamo... vediamo... eccola qui!” indicò Oak con l’indice. Era una delle ultime foto scattate al campo di quell’anno, ma era stata messa tra le prime perché mostrava ogni singolo partecipante della vacanza. Fece scorrere il dito nella seconda fila, la prima con i ragazzi in piedi e trovò subito al centro Ash e Serena. Lei teneva in braccio un Growlithe mentre il bambino aveva un braccio avvolto intorno alla sua spalla, mentre con la mano libera faceva il segno della vittoria.

“Quanti ricordi…” mormorò Oak. “Qui ci sono mio nipote, tu e la bambina dai capelli color miele, ne combinavate un sacco, credo abbiate sconvolto l’intero campo estivo quell’anno!”

“Ah si? Eppure non mi pare fossimo i tipi da combinare guai” pensò su Serena.

“Oh invece si! Tu eri tranquilla, ma Ash aveva la tendenza di inventare giochi o scappatelle tutte sue e di tirarti dentro. Siete spariti più volte o sconvolto i giochi di gruppo finendo per creare un putiferio!”

I due ragazzi iniziarono ad arrossire imbarazzati ed era grazie a quello che non avevano incominciato a fare domande su domande, per il semplice motivo che non ricordavano assolutamente nulla di tutto ciò. Come mai avevano rimosso ogni singola avventura tranne il loro incontro?

Fu sempre Oak a distrarre tutti dalla questione, concentrandosi ora sull’altro ospite blu e ranoso “Oh e tu devi essere Greninja! Il famoso Greninja!”

"Si è lui il Pokémon con cui ho legato tantissimo e sono riuscito a fare la sincronizzazione! Lo stesso che ha combattuto contro il Charizard di Alan nel finale della Lega Pokémon di Kalos!” ricordò lui all’anziano ricercatore.

Oak rimase piacevolmente sorpreso "Beh, benvenuto a casa mia! Gli amici di Ash sono anche amici miei! E’ un vero piacere conoscerti, quello che tu e Ash siete riusciti a fare è a dir poco sensazionale e fuori da ogni previsione. Mi piacerebbe farvi qualche domanda un giorno!" tese la mano per stringergliela e dargli il benvenuto in casa sua.

"Gre!" lui ricambiò stringendola e ringraziandolo per la cortesia.

“Non abbiamo ancora scoperto come mai abbia perso la trasformazione e non abbiamo provato a sincronizzarci ancora, ma a quello troveremo una soluzione. Ora pensavo di incontrare gli altri della famiglia!” spiegò Ash chiedendo al professore se potevano andare dagli altri Pokémon.

"Andate pure! Io devo finire i miei progetti, ma dopo se avrò tempo verrò volentieri a chiacchierare con voi! Gli altri sono tutti sparsi in giro, anche se credo che trovarli e radunarli non sarà un problema”

I due ragazzi annuirono e andarono sul retro del laboratorio, trovando subito in mezzo alla loro strada un Pokémon verde con un bulbo sul dorso.

"Hey Bulbasaur!” lo salutò Ash con la mano.

Il Pokémon si girò verso il ragazzo e sorrise con gioia, notando con sorpresa i due elementi sconosciuti. Essendo un Pokémn educato, lasciò parlare il suo allenatore e aspettò che gli fossero presentati “Guarda! Ti presento Serena e Greninja! Sono due miei amici della regione di Kalos!"

"Bulba!" Il Pokémon tirò fuori le sue due liane e ne avvicinò una per Greninja e una per Serena, in modo da dargli una stretta di mano a modo suo.

Serena e Greninja ricambiarono "Piacere di conoscerti!" "GrenGren!"

"Bulbasaur mi faresti un favore? Vorrei presentare Serena e Greninja anche agli altri, sono amici importanti e credo che la nostra famiglia debba conoscersi a fondo, no?” fece un occhiolino chinandosi verso Bulbasaur.

Lo starter di tipo erba annuì. Si accovacciò e una luce gialla cominciò ad uscire dal suo bulbo. Continuò ad accumularsi fino a liberarsi in cielo ed esplodere. Il segnale richiamò l'attenzione di tutti i Pokémon, i quali cominciarono ad arrivare correndo, volando e... beh, nel loro modo di muoversi.

Inizialmente fu tutto tranquillo, poi la terra iniziò a tremare e vari versi di Pokémon risuonarono nell’aria. Erano tutti in corsa verso il luogo dove si trovavano ad aspettarli.

Era un branco di diverse creature, ce ne erano di tutti i tipi. Alcuni che Serena aveva già visto e altri no. Ai suoi occhi i primi che riconobbe furono i Pokémon catturati da Ash a Kalos, i quali fecero un felice sobbalzo nel vederla. Ancora più grande fu il loro stupore quando videro pure il loro compagno Greninja.

"Haw!" "Noi!" "Flame!"

"Nin!!!!"

Si corsero incontro e si diedero un unico cinque, contenti di essersi rincontrati dopo il loro triste addio. Era passato tanto tempo e credevano di non rivederlo mai più.

La cosa che probabilmente confuse di più tutti fu il sorriso genuino e entusiasta del loro allenatore. Sapevano persino loro dello stato che aveva raggiunto e avevano tentato un sacco di volte di ravvivarlo, senza mai riuscirci effettivamente per più di qualche minuto. Trovarlo così sveglio, pimpante, da un giorno all’altro… era strano.

"Ash... da quando in qua hai tutti questi Pokémon?" gli chiese Serena, un po' perplessa.

Ash ridacchiò "Eheh… beh sono gli stessi di cui ti ho parlato, ma probabilmente trovarseli tutti davanti fa uno strano effetto…” cominciò a grattarsi la testa imbarazzato.

Si spostò di fronte ai suoi Pokémon e si schiarì la voce "Allora ragazzi! Vi presento gli amici di cui vi ho parlato tempo fa: Greninja e Serena!"

La prima che arrivò di fronte a Serena e Ash fu Bayleef, la quale si strofinò con affetto contro Ash e lo coccolò come sapeva. Era bello ritrovarlo con il sorriso, non poteva che gioire con lui "Oof! Dai Bayleef smettila!” ridacchiò staccando l’enorme massa di peso dinosauresca di dosso. “Sì, sì, ti voglio bene, ti voglio bene… ma ora lasciami, ti prego!”

La Pokémon d’erba obbedì e si voltò poi, con fare quasi di sfida, verso Serena, la quale si presentò tendendo la mano. Per tutta risposta però la dinosaurina fece una smorfia e poi girò la testa da un’altra parte. Serena rimase molto sorpresa e delusa da quel primo saluto. Già agli inizi e si sentiva odiata da uno dei Pokémon di Ash. Diversamente, Bayleef salutò con piacere Greninja con la sua liana e poi si fece indietro.

“Bayleef? Che ti prende?” Domandò Ash un po' deluso da quel comportamento anche se aspettandoselo un po'. Era un Pokémon abbastanza geloso e vederlo arrivare solo con una ragazza le aveva magari dato un po' di fastidio.

“Non preoccuparti” lo tranquillizzò Serena con un sorriso un po' dispiaciuto ma sereno.

A rimediare ci pensò Snivy, che invece fu molto sobria e precisa: salutò gentilmente i nuovi arrivati e andò via. Almeno però si era degnata di farlo con entrambi e il gesto fu ben apprezzato seppur notato nella sua stranezza.

Ash cominciò a ridacchiare scusandosi di nuovo "Snivy è fatta così, è molto composta!”

E così, ad uno ad uno, si presentarono tutti i compagni: Infernape salutò con una bella stretta di zampa i nuovi arrivati, Muk tentò di abbracciarli… con una prima sensazione di ribrezzo da parte di entrambi. Totodile si esibì in un balletto di benvenuto, Oshawott fece un po’ lo sbruffone notando il carisma dell’altro starter acquatico... e così via.

Al contrario Sceptile e Charizard, non andare da Serena e Greninja, ma fu quest’ultimo a procedere in direzione dei due Pokémon vigorosi. Subito li salutò con cortesia e dimostrò di sapersi atteggiare in modo molto pacato ma simile al loro. Erano top lottatori dopotutto e l’esperienza di lotta li accomunava.

“Credo che andranno molto d’accordo!” espresse Ash incrociando le braccia.

"Credo che avranno pure una certa rivalità, dopotutto vedere un Charizard e uno Sceptile potrebbe rievocare in Greninja il ricordo di quelli di Alan e Sandro” rispose invece Serena riesumando i ricordi più importanti di quelle lotte.

"A proposito di ricordi Serena, perché non chiami anche Braixen, Pancham e Sylveon? Scommetto che anche loro sarebbero contenti di giocare un po' con tutti questi nuovi amici!" propose Ash.

Serena annuì, tirando fuori le pokéball "È un’ottima idea!" esclamò lei lanciandole poi in aria "Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon! Uscite fuori!"

I tre compagni di Serena uscirono dalle sfere e dopo i saluti del panda, della volpe focosa e della volpina dai fiocchi rosa tutti si unirono al resto della combriccola a giocare.

Sylveon stava con i Pokémon più tranquilli e femminili, come Snivy… importunata spesso da Oshawott che le faceva la corte e veniva fermato dal nuovo amico-rivale Pancham, un po' simile alla relazione che il panda aveva con il Chespin di Lem. Braixen stava pure con un po' tutti.

Pikachu e Greninja nel loro piccolo cercavano di tenere d’occhio Sylveon e Braixen, per evitare che paressero disponibili sentimentalmente, anche se tecnicamente lo erano.

…

Passati i minuti, finalmente si decisero a sedersi e a tirare fuori il necessario per il picnic. Stesero la tovaglia, appoggiarono i cestini e iniziarono a disporre il cibo. Distribuirono a tutti un paio di pokébigné, appositamente preparati per ognuno e graditi con tanta gioia. Alcuni Pokémon guardarono Serena come se fosse una divinità, altri furono meno indiscreti, altri ancora l’assalirono di coccole per i ringraziamenti.

Finalmente quando Ash la ebbe di nuovo tutta per sé, poté iniziare a mangiare insieme a lei e ad esprimere la sua gioia nell’averla qui. Era merito suo se adesso era felice e pure i suoi Pokémon. L’allegria era tornata nel gruppo nel giro di pochissime ore grazie a gesti semplicissimi. "Sai Serena? Mi rende davvero felice che tu sia venuta… era da settimane che non mi divertivo così!" Le disse lui con un sorriso tranquillo e allo stesso tempo un po' perso. Guardava il pokébigné tra le mani con un certo distacco e sembrava avere un’aria distante “Se non fossi venuta tu… non so come sarebbe stato…”

Serena notò l’umore di Ash leggermente cambiato e cercò di parlargli per consolarlo, ma in un attimo lui alzò lo sguardo e sorrise con un ghigno sempliciotto. “Comunque come al solito i tuoi pokébigné sono i migliori!" concluse azzannando uno dei dolcetti per rallegrare ancora l’atmosfera.

Serena arrossì al commento ma ciò che la rese felice fu il sollievo di ritrovare il suo adorato amico e il ragazzo che tanto ammirava e amava. Era migliorato, notava ancora dei dubbi e una luce strana in lui ma almeno il suo sorriso era sincero. “Grazie, son contenta anche io”

Bayleef si ritrovò infastidita e per fortuna la sua carica fu fermata dagli altri Pokémon, avvisati da Pikachu sulla situazione. Non che non fosse ovvio, alcuni ci arrivarono da soli, altri dovettero farselo dire… comunque ormai avevano tutti capito come stavano le cose tra i due ragazzi.

…

Il professor Oak guardò la scena dal suo laboratorio sorridendo. Poteva notare l’allegria che si era instaurata tra i Pokémon e i ragazzi che si divertivano assieme. Quell’armonia gli mancava da troppo tempo ormai e finalmente poteva sentire le risate di Ash. Era di nuovo sé stesso.

Una chiamata però gli fece distogliete lo sguardo dai ragazzi. Si avvicinò al telefono con schermata e lo accese. "Pronto? Sono il Professor Oak!"

"Hey Samuel! Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo?!"

Il vecchio sbarrò gli occhi e un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra "Ma pensa un po’! Come stai Olivio"

"Bene, non mi lamento! E’ da un po' che non scambiamo due chiacchere, eh?”

Oak portò una mano al mento incuriosito "Da troppo direi…”

.

.

.

_Continua_


End file.
